


This is what it means to be a family.

by frankie2001



Series: A bundle of joy. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Part two of A bundle of joy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A bundle of joy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982038
Comments: 40
Kudos: 116





	1. School

Lena couldn’t believe it her little boy was starting kindergarten today. She couldn’t believe that he was five years old. Her little boy was growing up. Hannah was starting 12th grade and Lena couldn’t believe that her daughter was a year away from going to college. Lena put on the coffee machine before going upstairs to wake her children. She made her way to Hannah’s room up first as she was the easiest to wake up. Lena walked over to Hannah’s bed and sat on the side.

‘Sweetie it’s time to wake up.’ Lena said as she brushed Hannah’s hair out of her eyes.

‘Too early.’ Hannah mumbled as she started to wake up.

‘I know darling but it’s the first day of school.’ 

Hannah groaned into her pillow as Lena laughed and got up to leave the room. She walked down the hallway to her son’s room. As she walked into the room she could see his little head poking out of the bed cover. She walked over to his bed and on the edge like she did in Hannah’s room. 

‘Baby it’s time to get up.’ Lena said as she gently rubbed his back.

‘No.’ Jeremiah whined.

‘Darling you have to.’

‘Don’t want to.’ He said as he rolled over.

Lena knew he was worried about starting kindergarten but she knew that he was going to be ok.

‘Come on sweetie, time for breakfast.’ Lena said trying to get out of bed.

‘Do I have to go?’ Jeremiah asked as he looked at his mom.

‘You do sweetie.’ She told him.

‘Fine.’ Jeremiah replied grumpily. 

Lena hugged him good morning and the two of them made their way downstairs. Hannah had already made her way to the kitchen where Kara had breakfast prepared for everyone. 

‘What if no one wants to be my friend?’ Jeremiah as he took a bite of his toast.

‘As long as you are yourself people will want to be your friend. Not everyone will be nice but just remember to polite and find people who are.’ Kara reassured him.

‘Ok. Are you coming with us?’ He asked Hannah.

‘Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss your first day.’ Hannah told.

For the past year Hannah has been getting the bus with Ruby but Hannah told her for today she won’t so she can go to drop Jeremiah off. After breakfast Kara went with Jeremiah to get him ready whilst Hannah and Lena got themselves ready. With the four of them in the car Lena drove towards Jeremiah’s Kindergarten. When they arrived they all got out of the car with Jeremiah holding Kara’s hand. As they made their way over to the playground Lena could see Jeremiah’s new teacher waiting for her new students. 

‘You are going to have the best day today. You’re going to smash it. I can’t wait to hear all about it after school. I love you.’ Hannah said as she crouched down to give Jeremiah a hug.

‘I love you too.’ Jeremiah replied. 

Hannah waited at the entrance of the playground so Kara and Lena could take him to his new teacher. 

‘Hello, I’m Miss Collins and who do we have here?’ The teacher asked.

‘Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers.’ Lena said as Jeremiah hid behind Kara’s leg.

‘Hi, Jeremiah. You’re going to have a great day.’ Miss Collins said.

‘Hi.’ Jeremiah replied back. 

Both Lena and Kara hugged and kissed him goodbye before watching him walk over to his classmates. Lena was trying to keep the tears from falling as they made their way over to Hannah.

‘I can only imagine what you would have been like on my first day.’ Hannah said making them both laugh.

‘Oh just wait until you start college.’ Lena said as they made their way back to the car.

‘Please don’t remind me.’ 

They drove Hannah to school and wished her good luck on her first day of 12th grade. Hannah told them that she would get the bus home with Ruby. When they got home they made their way to  
the couch.

‘I still don’t believe he’s old enough to start Kindergarten. It was just yesterday he was born.’ Lena said as she cuddled up to her wife.

‘I know it’s strange. Think about it, this time next year we could have a kid in college.’ Kara said.

‘Please don’t remind me.’ 

The two of them spent the day cuddling each other until it was time to go pick Jeremiah up. as they waited on the playground Lena was worried that he was going to hate Kindergarten but when she saw the smile on his face she knew he had a good day. On the drive home he told them everything he had done that day. When Hannah got home that day Jeremiah told her the same thing.


	2. Guys day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah spends the day with his uncles.

‘Mama.’ Jeremiah said as he sat down next Kara on the couch.

Jeremiah still called Kara ‘mama’ he knew that Hannah called her ‘Jeju’ but they still hadn’t told him about her being Supergirl. He knew she was an alien but that was it.

‘Yes sweetie.’ Kara replied as she put down her book.

‘Do you think I could spend the day with uncle James, uncle Winn, uncle Brainy and maybe grandpa J’onn?’ Jeremiah asked.

‘I can ask them. I sure if they are free they would love too. Can I ask why you want to spend the day with them?’ Kara said as she put her arm around her son. 

‘Because I’m always with girls.’ Jeremiah told her.

He had a point with two moms and a sister Jeremiah spent most of his day with girls. When Kara and Lena found out they were having a boy they both wanted him to have strong male role models in their son’s life. If you asked Jeremiah if he wanted a dad he would tell you no. To him he wouldn’t want anyone else as he has the best moms in the world but he did like spending time with his uncles and grandpa. It’s the same way Hannah has amazing strong women in her life to look up to. 

‘I will message them but they are busy so might not able to.’ Kara told.

‘I know.’

Kara sent a message to James, Winn, Brainy and J’onn saying ‘Jeremiah wants a guys day. Are you free soon?’ 

James replied ‘I’m free on Saturday. I would love to spend time with the little guy.’

Winn replied ‘I can make it on Saturday. Of course his favourite uncle wants to spend time with him.’

Brainy replied ‘I’m also available. I can spend the day with the little human.’ 

J’onn replied ‘I would love to but I have to work to allow the others to have the day off. Tell Jeremiah I will spend the day with him soon.’

Kara replied back saying ‘You guys are the best. I’ll tell him now.’

‘So uncle James, uncle Winn and uncle Brainy are free on Saturday so you are going to spend the day with them.’ Kara told her son. 

‘What about grandpa J’onn?’ 

‘He has to work but he did say that he would spend the day with you soon.’ 

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah said a little sad that J’onn wouldn’t be with them.

‘Come on sweetie, time for bed.’ Kara told him.

Kara helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in.

‘I love you mama.’ Jeremiah said.

‘I love you so much.’ Kara replied as she kissed him on the forehead.

Kara turned on the night light before leaving the room. She went downstairs to find Lena pouring herself a glass of wine.

‘Do you want one?’ Lena asked.

‘Please.’ Kara replied.

'Are you ok? Almost never drink.’ Lena said.

‘Do you regret having kids with me?’ Kara asked suddenly.

‘Firstly what’s made you think that? Secondly I never have and will never regret having kids with you.’ Lena told her.

‘So you don’t wish you had kids with a guy so they could have a dad.’ 

‘No. I think you’re forgetting I’m a lesbian so I would never want kids with a guy and so what if our kids don’t have a dad. They have us and that’s more important. Our kids don’t need a dad. If they ever need anything they have us to be there for them.’ Lena said as she walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her.

‘So what made you think like this.’ Lena added.

‘Jeremiah asked to spend the day with James, Winn, Brainy and J’onn as he’s around girls all day. It just made me think that he deserves to have dad.’ Kara explained. 

‘You are the best parent in the world. You love him, you are there for him and you will do anything for him. He has amazing male role models in his life and that’s what he needs. There isn’t anything in this world that you can’t do that a dad could do. He doesn’t know it but he does have Supergirl for his mama. So don’t ever think that he needs a dad when you are what he needs.’ Lena told her. 

‘How do you know what to say?’ Kara said as she chuckled. 

‘I’ve had a lot of pep talks from Supergirl over the years.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘I’m sorry I thought you would ever regret having kids with me.’ Kara said. 

‘You don’t need to apologise but we have two amazing kids upstairs and that is what matters. I love you.’ Lena told her. 

‘I love you so much.’ Kara replied as she kissed Lena. 

Saturday morning.

‘Mama! Mom! Mama! Mom!’ Jeremiah said as he ran into their room.

‘Ow.’ Kara said as Jeremiah jumped onto the bed and his knee hit her in the ribs.

‘Sorry mama.’ Jeremiah said as Lena laughed.

‘Sweetie, why are you up this early?’ Lena asked as she looked at the clock and it read 6:30am.

‘Because I’m excited.’ Jeremiah told her. 

‘I know you are darling but James, Winn and Brainy won’t be here for a few more hours. Why don’t you try sleep a little bit more?’ Kara said.

‘Fine.’ Jeremiah huffed.

Jeremiah laid in between the two of them and cuddled up to Kara. Kara was still grateful that he still wanted to cuddled up to her. She knew that one day he would no longer want to so she cherished these moments. The three of them fell asleep and when they woke up it was 8am. Hannah woke up after them. They ate breakfast together. As they ate breakfast Jeremiah told Hannah how excited he was for today. Afterwards Jeremiah went to play in the living room to play with Krypto.

‘No one should have that much energy in the morning.’ Hannah said half asleep.

‘He has Jeju’s energy.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘Like I said way too much energy.’ Hannah said as she grinned. 

‘Is it make fun of Kara day or something.’ Kara said with fake hurt in her face.

‘Well I’ve never complained about your energy. If you get what I mean.’ Lena said with a smirk on her face. 

‘Ew gross. That is something a kid never wants to hear their parents say.’ Hannah said as she left the kitchen. 

‘Do you think we’ve traumatised her?’ Lena said.

‘She’ll be fine.’ 

James texted Kara to let her know that they are going to pick Jeremiah up at 11. Lena helped Jeremiah to get ready. They were watching tv when the doorbell rang. Kara got up to open it and James, Winn and Brainy were standing on the other side. 

‘Hey guys.’ Kara said as she hugged them.

‘Hey so where is the little guy.’ James asked.

‘Uncle James!’ Jeremiah shouted as he ran towards James before Kara could say anything.

‘Hey Jeremiah.’ James said as picked Jeremiah up.

Jeremiah hugged Winn and Brainy as well. Ever since Jeremiah grew up, Brainy is more comfortable around him. Kara still thinks he was scared of babies.

‘So what are you going to do today?’ Kara asked. 

‘Well we thought we could go to the zoo.’ Winn said.

‘Yes the zoo!’ Jeremiah said as he hugged Winn again.

‘Go and say goodbye to mom and Hannah.’ Kara told him.

‘Ok.’

‘You know you have a taken him to the park and he would have been happy.’ Kara said.

‘I know but I wanted to go to the zoo.’ Winn said. 

‘You guys are the best.’ Kara said as she hugged them again. 

Kara walked with them to the car and helped Jeremiah with his seatbelt. James was driving with Brainy in the front passenger seat with Winn in the back with Jeremiah. On the way to the zoo James put on the radio and they all sang along. 

‘Ok buddy. You know what you have to do when walking in a car park.’ Winn said.

‘I know either hold one of your hands or walking front so you can see me and I can’t run off.’ Jeremiah had said.

Ever since Jeremiah was old enough to walk on his own Lena had given the superfriends a list of rules if they ever looked after him for the day.

‘Good job buddy. So what are you going to do?’ Winn asked.

‘Hold your hand.’ Jeremiah told him. 

He held Winn’s hand as they crossed the car park towards the ticket booth. 

‘So do you want to walk around the zoo in order or do you want to see certain animals?’ James asked.

‘In order please.’ Jeremiah said to him.

‘In order we shall go.’ James said in a funny voice making Jeremiah laugh.

They walked around the zoo. Jeremiah would either sit on James’ shoulders or walk with Winn and Brainy telling him animal facts. 

‘Did you know that no two tigers have the same stripes.’ Brainy told him when they got to the tigers.

‘Really?’ Jeremiah asked him. 

‘Yep every tiger has their own pattern on their fur.’ 

‘That’s so cool.’ Jeremiah said as he watched the tigers. 

When they got to the panda’s Brainy had even more facts.

‘When baby pandas are 18 months old they leave the mom panda.’ 

‘I wouldn’t want to be a panda because I don’t want to leave mom and mama.’ Jeremiah told Brainy. 

‘You mom and mama are the best.’ Winn said.

‘They are.’ 

They walked to the giraffe enclosure.

‘Giraffe’s have seven bones in their necks which is the same as humans but the giraffe’s are so much bigger.’

‘Giraffes are cool.’ Jeremiah said.

‘They are my favourite.’ James told him. 

They continued to walk around the around the zoo. 

‘Uncle Winn I’m hungry.’ Jeremiah said. 

‘Ok kid. We’ll get some food.’ Winn told him.

They made their way the zoo restaurant. As they waited for their food Brainy told Jeremiah more animals facts. James took photos of all of them and sent a couple to Kara and Lena. After they ate they continued to walk around the zoo. When they were done they went the gift shop. Between Winn and Jeremiah they pretty much brought out the whole shop. Jeremiah picked out a toy sloth to give to Hannah. From the gift shop they walked back to the car with James carrying Jeremiah. Jeremiah slept on the car journey home but he woke up when they got back to the Luthor-Danvers household. 

‘Mama!’ Jeremiah said when Kara opened the door.

‘Did you have a good day?’ Kara asked.

‘Yeah.’ 

‘What do you say to James, Winn and Brainy.’ Kara told him.

‘Thank you for spending the day with me.’ Jeremiah said to his uncles. 

‘You’re welcome. I had a great day.’ James said as he hugged Jeremiah. 

Both Brainy and Winn both hugged Jeremiah as well. Jeremiah said goodbye before going to find Lena and Hannah. 

‘Thank you for today.’ Kara said as she hugged them.

‘Kara it’s no problem we love spending time with the little guy.’ Winn said.

When the guys left went to join her family in the living. It was obvious that Jeremiah was on a sugar high.

‘How much sugar have you eaten?’ Kara asked as she laughed.

‘A lot.’ Jeremiah said as he giggled.

‘Why do you have so much energy?’ Hannah asked as Jeremiah pretty much jumped on her.

‘I don’t know.’ Jeremiah replied.

‘It’s a good thing you’re my brother.’ Hannah said as she started to tickle him.

‘Hannah stop!’ Jeremiah said as he tried to wiggle away from her. 

‘Come here you little monkey.’ Lena said to Jeremiah he went over to over to her.

Jeremiah went and sat next to Lena. 

‘Why don’t we watch a movie before dinner?’ 

‘Ok.’ 

They watched a movie as a family with Jeremiah pretty much laying across both Lena and Kara. Hannah helped Kara make dinner and afterwards Kara helped Jeremiah get ready for bed. As Kara   
tucked Jeremiah into bed he told her all the animal facts Brainy told him. 

‘Tigers are cool because they all have different stripes but I wouldn’t want to be a panda.’ He told her.

‘Why not?’ Kara asked.

‘Because the baby pandas leave the mama pandas and I would want to leave you or mom or Hannah.’ Jeremiah explained.

‘Well it’s a good thing you’re not a panda and I wouldn’t want you to leave either.’ Kara told him.

‘I love you mama.’ 

‘I love you so much Jeremiah.’ Kara replied as she kissed on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. College admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Lena talk about college admissions.

Lena walked into the kitchen to find Hannah sitting with her head on the table. 

‘Is everything ok?’ Lena asked.

‘If I hear the words college admissions one more time I will embrace my Luthor side and go full Luthor.’ Hannah said as she sat up and grinned.

‘Well you are too good to go full Luthor.’ Lena replied as she sat next to Hannah.

‘You don’t that. I was created by Lex after all.’ Hannah joked.

‘Well it’s a good thing he used Jeju’s DNA because with that you could never go evil.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘That’s true.’

‘Anyway why are you going to go full Luthor about college admissions.’ Lena asked.

‘Because that’s all the teachers talk about. All they talk about is college.’ Hannah told her. 

‘Ok. It won’t be long until applications have to be submitted.’ Lena said. 

‘I know that’s the problem. I don’t even know if I want to go to college.’ Hannah replied.

‘That’s ok.’ Lena told her.

‘Seriously. I thought you would have been telling me I have to go.’ Hannah said.

‘I was forced to do multiple degrees. At the time I hate it but know I apricate that I did it. If you don’t want to do it you know we will support you.’ Lena told her. 

‘It’s not just that like do I go to NCU or do I go out of state or even go abroad and college is expensive.’ Hannah said. 

‘Firstly going abroad to college is out of the question and secondly are you forgetting that I’m literally a billionaire.’ 

‘Why is going abroad a problem and what does you being a billionaire have to do with anything? Hannah asked.

‘We missed out on your life for 14 years so if you do go to college you have to be somewhere near and you do realise you have a college fund.’ Lena told her. 

‘You have your own private jet and Jeju can fly. I have a college fund.’ Hannah said. 

‘Of course you have a college fund. Both you and Jeremiah have one. Well it’s not exactly a college fund it’s more of your own bank account. When Jeremiah was born I started putting money into a bank account so when he turns 18 or 21, he can choose, he can do whatever he wants with the money. I did the same after what happened with Lex and guessed what you be in your bank account if I had been doing the same. So when Jeremiah gets the money and you had more in your account I will make it even and if he gets more I will give the amount to make it even.’ Lena explained. 

‘But I already have my own bank account.’ Hannah replied.

‘You’ve had the account since you were fifteen so you have your own money to spend and it was a way to teach you money management and Jeremiah will have his own when he’s fifteen.’ Lena   
said. 

‘So your telling me I have another bank account with who knows how much money that I can have in either a few months or a couple of years.’ 

‘Yep.’ Lena said knowing how much is in the accounts.

‘Ok.’ 

‘So what is Ruby doing about college?’ Lena asked.

‘Unless she gets injured she has a soccer scholarship for NCU.’ Hannah told her.

‘Had you thought about going there?’ 

‘I had but I don’t know what to study?’ Hannah told her. 

‘That’s ok. Like I said you don’t have to go to college. It’s your decision.’ Lena replied. 

‘I could always go in a year or two.’ 

‘That is always an option. You don’t have to go straight away you could always work or a year or two before.’ Lena said. 

‘I think that’s what I want to do.’ Hannah said. 

‘Just remember you can change your mind.’ 

‘I know. Thank you mom.’ Hannah said as she hugged Lena.

‘You’re welcome sweetie. I love you.’ Lena replied.

‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> With England going into lockdown from Thursday for a month hopefully I will be able to update more.


	4. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah questions why there aren't any photos of Hannah as a baby.

It was Kara who noticed first. She thought she was imagining it but slowly over time Jeremiah’s baby photos were missing. They had family photo’s all of the house but the only ones that were missing were Jeremiah as a baby.

‘Did you take down Jeremiah’s baby photos?’ Kara asked her wife as she walked into the living room.

‘What are you talking about?’ Lena replied.

‘All of Jeremiah’s baby photos are missing.’ Kara told her. 

Lena got up to go look at where the photos should be only to find them missing.

‘How have I not noticed.’ Lena said.

‘I didn’t either. I thought I was imagining it but the photos are definitely missing.’ Kara replied.

‘It’s got to be either Hannah or Jeremiah.’ 

‘Yeah but why.’ 

‘Well there is only one way to find out.’

Lena walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

‘Hannah. Jeremiah. Can you come down here please.’ Lena said as she shouted up the stairs. 

Hannah and Jeremiah came downstairs and walked into the living room to find Kara and Lena waiting for them.

‘What happened?’ Hannah asked as she sat down.

‘We noticed that Jeremiah’s baby photos are missing and we wanted to know if either of you knew what happened to them.’ Kara said.

‘Well don’t look at me, I didn’t even know they were missing.’ Hannah replied. 

They all looked at Jeremiah who was looking at the floor trying not to look at anyone.

‘Jeremiah did you take the photos?’ Lena asked as she crouched down in front of him.

Jeremiah just nodded.

‘Why did you take them?’ This time it was Kara who asked.

‘Because there aren’t any photos of Hannah when she was a baby so I did want her to be left out.’ Jeremiah told them.

‘Jeremiah the reason why I don’t have baby photos is that when I was born I didn’t know that mama and mom were my parents. I was taken and made to live somewhere else. Four years ago I   
found out that that they were. They didn’t know they were my parents either. It was luck that I found out.’ Hannah explained. 

Hannah knew that she couldn’t tell Jeremiah about Lex as Lena would tell him when he’s older so she had to change what actually happened. 

‘Will I be taken?’ Jeremiah asked with tears in his eyes.

‘No you won’t because the person who took me is never coming back.’ Hannah reassured him.

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah replied.

‘Jeremiah do you think you could go and get the photos you took?’ Lena asked.

Jeremiah nodded as he got up from the couch.

‘You know you didn’t have to tell him.’ Kara said once Jeremiah had left the room.

‘I know but he’s going to find out eventually and to be honest what would you have said when he asked why there aren’t any baby photos of me.’ Hannah said. 

‘Good point.’

Jeremiah soon returned with the photos he took.

‘I’m sorry I took them.’ he said.

‘Thank you for apologising. I love you.’ Lena said.

‘I love you mom. I love you mama.’ Jeremiah said as he turned.

‘I love you too sweetie.’ Kara told him. 

Both Hannah and Jeremiah went back upstairs.

‘We must have done something right to deserve them.’ Lena said as looked at their photos.

‘Yeah we must have.’ Kara relied as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

Once all photos were back in their place Kara and Lena sat on the couch to watch a movie. About halfway through the movie Hannah came into the living room holding an envelope.

‘What’s this?’ Lena asked as Hannah handed them the envelope.

‘Just open it.’ Hannah told them as she sat on the couch.

As Lena opened the envelope she gasped when she realised that she was looking at Hannah’s baby photos as well as photos from her childhood. As she looked the photos she passed them to   
Kara. Both women had tears in their eyes.

‘Come here.’ Lena said as she moved over so Hannah could sit inbetweener them.

‘Where did you get them?’ Kara asked as she looked at Hannah.

‘You have to promise you won’t get mad.’ Hannah said.

‘We promise.’ 

‘Well not long after I moved here to live with you I may have broken into my old house to get some of my stuff and I found an old photo album so I took the photos that were of just me.’ 

‘What do you mean you may have broken in?’ Lena asked.

‘You said you wouldn’t get angry.’ 

‘I’m not angry I just want to know.’ Lena said.

‘I knew where the spare key was.’ Hannah told her.

‘Ok.’

‘I still can’t believe we have baby photos of you.’ Kara said with a smile on her face.

‘So why are you showing us these now?’ Lena asked.

‘I forgot that I had these. When Jeremiah said about there not being any baby photos of me it reminded me that I had these.’ Hannah explained. 

Lena wrapped her arm around Hannah and kissed her on the temple. 

‘I’m going to go upstairs.’ Hannah told them.

‘Ok darling. We love you.’ Kara said.

‘I love you both too.’ Hannah said as stood up. 

‘Could make sure Jeremiah is ready for bed?’ Kara asked.

‘Sure.’

Hannah went upstairs to find her brother. She found him playing with his toys in his room.

‘Time to get ready for bed.’ Hannah said as she sat down with him.

‘Ok.’ 

Hannah helped him to change into his pyjamas and to brush his teeth.

‘Hannah?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Can I sleep in your room tonight?’ 

‘Yeah you can’

‘Thank you.’ 

Hannah got herself to be ready for bed. 

‘Come on. I know you want cuddles.’ Hannah as she laughed.

Jeremiah climbed into the bed and cuddled up to his sister. 

‘I love you Hannah.’ 

‘I love you too Jeremiah.’ Hannah said as she kissed him on top of the head.

It didn’t take them long to both asleep.

Back downstairs Kara and Lena were still looking at the photos.

‘I’m going to check on the kids.’ Lena said.

‘Ok.’ 

Lena went to went to check on Jeremiah we she was that Jeremiah wasn’t there she to see if he was with Hannah. When Lena walked into Hannah’s room to find the two of them asleep. A smile   
grew on her face. She walked over to them and kissed them on the forehead before turning off the lamp. Lena headed back downstairs to Kara. Kara was sitting on the couch staring at the photo of Hannah as baby. She had tears streaming down her face.

‘She looks like me as a baby.’ Kara said as Lena sat down.

‘I know.’ 

‘I can’t believe that she had these. I tried to imagine what she looked like but I never thought she would look this much like me.’ Kara explained.

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you so much too.’ Kara said. 

The next morning Kara went to the store to get photo frames. She placed the photos next to Jeremiah’s. Kara looked at the photos smiled with pride at how amazing her children are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Super hearing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finds out she had Super hearing in the most embarrassing way.

For the past couple of weeks Hannah had been having bad headaches. At first they would only last five minutes then they lasted all day until yesterday when they stopped. Hannah was watching tv with Jeremiah when she first heard it. At first she couldn’t work out what she could hear but soon enough she realised what she was hearing. Hannah could hear her parents having sex. 

‘Oh god.’ Hannah muttered.

‘What?’ Jeremiah asked as he looked up at his older sister.

‘Nothing. Do you want to go to the park? We could take Krypto?’ Hannah suggested.

‘Yes!’ Jeremiah replied as he got up from the couch. 

The two of them put on their shoes and Hannah put Krypto’s leash on him. 

‘What about mom and mama?’ Jeremiah asked.

‘I thought it could be just us and I’ll ask Ruby if she can come.’ Hannah told him.

‘Ok.’ He replied with a smile on his face. 

Hannah left a note by the front door for her parents and then messaged Ruby if she can meet them at the park. The two of them headed for the park. Just as they got to the park Ruby messaged back to say she would be there in five minutes. Hannah let her know that they will be over at the playground. 

‘Ok so Ruby will be here soon.’ 

‘Can I go on the swings?’ Jeremiah asked.

‘If there is one free.’

When they got there the swings were empty so Jeremiah went over and played on them whilst Hannah sat with Krypto on the bench so Hannah could watch him. 

‘Hey.’ Ruby said as she sat down next to Hannah and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

‘Hey.’ Hannah said as she kissed Ruby back. 

‘Is everything ok. You look like you have seen a ghost?’ Ruby asked.

‘Um I heard mom and Jeju having sex.’ Hannah told her.

‘Oh wow.’ 

‘I know I was sitting downstairs with Jeremiah and the next thing I knew I could hear them.’

‘Wait does this mean that you have super hearing.’ Ruby said. 

Hannah had been so focused on blocking out her parents that never thought about super hearing. 

‘I hadn’t thought about.’ Hannah told her. 

‘Well what do you hear?’ ruby said as she held Hannah’s hand. 

Hannah sat there and closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. 

‘I can hear everything. From the cars driving down the road. To people talking down on the other side of the park.’ Hannah told her.

‘You have super hearing.’ Ruby said with a smile on her face. 

‘I do.’ Hannah replied. 

‘I love you.’ Ruby said as she kissed Hannah again.

‘I love you too.’ Hannah replied as she returned the kiss. 

‘Do you remember that day we spent together here before we got together.’ Ruby asked.

‘Of course I do. I still can’t believe you used my brother to be your wingman.’ Hannah said as she started to laugh. 

‘In my defence I didn’t know that he was your brother.’ 

‘Hey Ruby.’ Jeremiah said as he came over to where they were sitting.

‘Hey buddy.’

‘I’m thirsty.’ Jeremiah said to the two of them.

‘I can tell.’ Hannah said looking at how red in the face he was.

‘Come let’s go get a drink.’ Ruby said as she got up. 

Hannah was holding onto Krypto’s leash whilst Jeremiah was holding Ruby’s hand. Hannah loved how much Ruby and Jeremiah get along. When they got to the café Krypto laid underneath the table. Jeremiah sat next to Ruby and Hannah sat opposite them. They all got something to drink and to eat. Once they were done Ruby had to go home. Hannah was holding Krypto’s leash as Jeremiah held her hand. 

‘Do you love Ruby more than me?’ Jeremiah asked as they left the park.

‘There is different types of love. There is romantic love like I have for Ruby and there is love you have for your family. I love you both in different ways and no matter what I will always love you.’ Hannah explained. 

‘I love you too.’ Jeremiah replied. 

When they got back to the house Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch watching tv.

‘Hey Jeremiah, do you think you could go upstairs and play so I can talk to mama and mom.’ Hannah asked.

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah said as he went up the stairs with Krypto following.

‘Thank you for leaving a note.’ Lena said. 

‘I have super hearing.’ Hannah said before anyone could say anything else. 

‘What? How do you know?’ Kara asked.

‘I heard you two having sex.’ Hannah said with making eye contact with either of them.

‘Oh.’ Lena said as Kara went bright red. 

‘Ok so super hearing. When did it start.’ Kara asked.

‘Well I’ve been having headaches recently and then today I heard that and then when I was with Ruby she asked what I could hear, I could hear everything.’ Hannah explained. 

‘Ok so you do have super hearing. What about any other superpowers?’ Lena asked.

‘Just super hearing.’ Hannah told them.

‘I’m sorry you had to hear that.’ Lena said as she hugged Hannah.

‘can we please forget that it happened.’ Hannah asked.

‘Please.’ Kara said as she joined the hug. 

Hannah went upstairs to join Jeremiah. 

‘Oh Rao she heard us.’ Kara said in a whisper.

‘I know. It could have been worse she could have walked in on us or Jeremiah could have walked in.’ Lena said trying to make Kara feel better.

‘No this is equally as bad.’ Kara said. 

‘Kara everything is ok.’ Lena said as she wrapped her arms around Kara. 

‘I know.’ Kara replied as she melted into Lena. 

‘Something like this was going to happen eventually.’ Lena told her. 

‘I wished it hadn’t. At least she has super hearing. This could mean that she will end up with other powers.’ Kara said with a smile on her face.

Upstairs Hannah was watching a movie with Jeremiah in her room with Krypto asleep at the bottom of her bed. 

‘Hey Hannah, can you come here a minute.’ Kara said standing in the doorway. 

Hannah followed Kara into her parents’ bedroom. Hannah went and sat next to Lena. 

‘You said about having headaches. These will help to stop them.’ Kara said as she handed over a pair of her glasses. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah they are lead lined and it will help to stop you from having super hearing. It is your choice. If you want to have super hearing all the time you don’t have to wear them but I know what it is like to constantly hear everything.’ Kara explained. 

‘Thank you Jeju.’ 

‘You’re welcome. I love you.’

‘I love you too sweetie.’ Kara replied.

‘Hannah we’re sorry you had to hear what you did.’ Lena said as she hugged her daughter. 

Hannah didn’t say anything but she hugged her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now Hannah will only have super hearing but I might change my mind in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Family is more important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides that her family are more important than her job.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this it taken so long for me to update this.

If anyone asked Lena if she loved her job she would tell you that she does. However, recently she hates it. Everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong. Which had resulted in long work hours plus working weekends. It was Friday night and Lena had finally sorted everything out at L-Corp which means she can spend the weekend with her family. 

When Lena got home Kara was up waiting for her. 

‘Hey.’ Kara says as she kisses Lena.

‘Hey.’ Lena replies as she returns the kiss and wraps her arms arounds Kara. 

‘How was work?’ Kara asked.

Lena doesn’t say anything so Kara leads her upstairs and helps her to get undressed. Once   
they are in their pyjamas they cuddle up in bed together. 

‘I can’t do this anymore.’ Lena says after a little bit.

‘Do what?’ Kara asks.

‘Be CEO. These past couple of weeks have been hell. I’ve been locked up in the office. I’ve missed you and I’ve barely seen Hannah and Jeremiah.’ Lena explained. 

‘I’ve missed you so much and I know the kids have as well. Do you remember the conversation we had a few years ago?’ Kara said.

‘No.’ 

‘when we spoke about how maybe one day you stepped away from L-Corp.’ Kara told her.

‘Do you think I should do that?’ Lena asked.

‘It’s not my decision to make but whatever you chose I will be your side.’ Kara said.

‘I love you so much.’ 

‘I love you too.’

That night Lena fell asleep in the arms of her wife. The next morning she woke up to find Kara’s head resting on her chest and Kara’s arm draped across her waist. Lena gently traced patterns across Kara’s back being careful not to wake Kara up. Lena was happy to lay there with her wife. This made Lena realise that she didn’t want to be CEO anymore all Lena wanted is to be with her family. 

‘Morning.’ Kara said sleepily as she looked up at her wife.

‘Good morning darling.’ Lena replied as she kissed Kara.

‘I missed waking up to you.’ 

‘I missed this as well. Why don’t we go downstairs and talk before the kids wake up.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Ok.’ 

The two of them made their way downstairs and Kara made both of them a cup of coffee.

‘What did you want to talk about?’ Kara asked as she handed Lena her coffee.

‘I’ve made my decision. I want to step down as CEO.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Seriously?’ Kara said surprised as she never thought Lena would step down. 

‘Yeah. These past couple of weeks showed me how much I would rather be here. This kids   
are growing up and I don’t want to miss out anymore. I will stay on the board but I won’t have the responsibility I have now.’ Lena explained. 

‘Ok. No matter what I will support what decision you make.’ Kara said as she leaned over the table and kissed Lena.

‘You have no idea how much I love you.’ Lena replied.

‘I love you so much. Do you know who will replace you as CEO?’ Kara asked.

‘I have an idea.’ Lena told her. 

‘Why don’t you go and wake up the kids and I’ll start on breakfast.’ 

Lena went upstairs and headed for Jeremiah’s room first. Lena slowly opened the door and walked towards his bed. She sat down on the side of the bed.

‘Baby. It’s time to get up.’ Lena said as she gently stroked his back.

‘No.’ Jeremiah mumbled in his sleep.

‘Mama’s making breakfast.’ Lena told him.

Lena laughed as he seemed to wake up at the mention of food.

‘I missed you.’ Jeremiah said as he climbed into Lena’s lap. 

‘I missed you so much sweetie.’ Lena said as she kissed him on the side of the head. 

‘Are you staying today?’ Jeremiah asked as he looked up at her.

‘Yeah I am.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

‘Why don’t you go downstairs to mama whilst I go and wake Hannah up.’ 

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah said as he left the room. 

Lena walked down to the hall to Hannah’s room. Lena sat on the side of Hannah’s bed. 

‘Darling it’s time to wake up.’ Lena said as she moved the hair out Hannah’s eyes.

‘Nope way too early.’ Hannah said as she rolled over.

‘It’s almost 10am.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘Like I said way too early.’

‘Come on. Time for breakfast.’

‘Fine.’ Hannah said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Hannah got out of bed and followed Lena out of the room.

‘Mom.’

‘Yeah?’ 

Without saying a word Hannah hugged Lena. 

‘I missed you mom.’ 

‘I missed you so much too. I’m sorry I haven’t been here recently.’ Lena said as she hugged   
Hannah back.

The two of them made their way downstairs to join Kara and Jeremiah in the kitchen. As   
they ate breakfast Lena noticed how quite Hannah was. 

‘I know I have been busy at work recently so I thought I would spend the day with Jeremiah   
and then I will spend the day tomorrow with Hannah.’ Lena told her family. 

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. Lena went upstairs with Jeremiah to help him get ready. Once Lena helped Jeremiah to get dressed she quickly got ready herself. The two of them said goodbye to Kara and Hannah. Lena helped Jeremiah to put his seatbelt on. 

‘So what do you want to do?’ Lena asked as she sat in the driver’s seat. 

‘Can we go read books?’ Jeremiah asked.

‘Of course we can.’ Lena told him. 

Lena pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the library. Luckily there was a parking spot near the library. Lena held Jeremiah’s hand as they walked into the library. They made their way to the kids section. Jeremiah picked out a few books. They went and sat on one of the beanbags. Jeremiah sat on Lena’s lap. Lena spent time reading to Jeremiah before Lena would help Jeremiah to improve his reading. As Jeremiah read, Lena sat their looking at her son and she couldn’t believe how much he had grown up. She felt a little sad at how she was losing her little boy but she knew she couldn’t wait to see the person Jeremiah would become. 

‘Mom?’ Jeremiah asked as his finished reading his book.

‘Yeah sweetie.’ 

‘I’m hungry. Can we get food?’ Jeremiah said.

‘Of course we can.’ 

They put the books away before heading down the street to the café. When they got there Jeremiah sat down next to his mom as the waitress handed them a couple of menus. Lena ordered them food and Jeremiah played a game on Lena’s phone. 

‘Mom. Why haven’t you been home recently?’ he asked.

‘I had to be at work but know that I wanted to be at home with you, Hannah and mama   
instead. I’m going to be at home a lot more.’ Lena told him.

‘Ok.’ 

The food soon arrived. As they ate Jeremiah filled Lena in what had happened at school over   
the past few weeks. Once they were finished Lena paid before they walked back to the car. When they got back home Jeremiah cuddled with Lena as they watched a film. Kara joined when they started the second film. Lena couldn’t feel a little sad that Hannah had decided to stay in her bedroom instead. That night Lena got Jeremiah ready for bed. 

‘I love you so much my sweet boy.’ Lena said as she kissed him on the forehead. 

‘I love you too.’

Lena turned the nightlight on before leaving the room. Lena walked down the hall to check in on Hannah but as Lena opened the door she realised that Hannah was already asleep. She couldn’t work out if Hannah was avoiding her or not. 

The next day, Lena was making breakfast when Hannah walked into the kitchen. 

‘Mom, are we still spending the day together?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Of course we are. Are you ok? You were really quite yesterday.’ Lena replied as she sat   
down next to her daughter. 

Hannah just nodded in response. It wasn’t until after breakfast and that Hannah and Lena were about to leave that all hell broke loose in the Luthor-Danvers household. 

‘I want to go with mom.’ Jeremiah said as he sobbed. 

‘Jeremiah, we spent the day together yesterday. You know I’m spending the day with   
Hannah.’ Lena told him as she crouched down so she was eye level with him. 

‘But I want to come with you.’ 

‘I know you do sweetie.’ 

‘It’s ok. He can come with us.’ Hannah said knowing that Jeremiah wasn’t going to calm down. 

‘No its our day to spend time together.’ Lena replied

‘I know but if he wants to come us he can.’ Hannah told her. 

‘Ok.’ 

‘Why don’t we all go.’ Kara said.

Lena looked over to her daughter and Hannah shrugged her shoulders in response to what   
Kara said. 

‘Ok.’ 

By the time they left the house it was nearing lunchtime. 

‘Mom can we get burgers?’ Hannah asked Lena locked the front door. 

‘Of course we can.’ Lena told her. 

Throughout lunch all Lena could think about how Hannah has only spoken if she has been spoken too and it reminds her of growing up in the Luthor mansion. Both Kara and Jeremiah wanted desert but Lena and Hannah declined. Lena loved her family she really did but all she wanted to do was spend the day with her daughter. 

Once they were finished Jeremiah was getting tired so they decided to go home. Hannah had spent the rest of the day in her bedroom. After Jeremiah had gone to bed Lena went to Hannah’s room.

‘Get dressed we are going out.’ Lena told her daughter. 

‘Where are we going?’ Hannah asked.

‘I haven’t decided yet.’ Lena said as she left the room.

Hannah got ready and met Lena by the front door. 

‘So we are going to go get ice cream.’ Lena told her. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah said as she smiled. 

They got their ice cream and decided to eat it in the car. 

‘Can you please tell what’s wrong. You’ve been incredibly quite recently and I’m worried.’   
Lena said. 

Hannah sat there not knowing if she should say anything. 

‘It’s nothing.’ Hannah lied.

‘Sweetheart I can tell something is wrong. Why won’t you tell me?’

‘Because I don’t want you to be mad.’ Hannah admitted.

‘The only time I will be mad is if you have done anything illegal. Please tell me you haven’t   
done anything illegal.’ 

‘No mom I haven’t.’ Hannah said as she laughed. 

‘Good. So what’s going on.’

‘I’ve just felt so alone these past couple of weeks.’ Hannah told her mom.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I know you’ve been busy at work and I understand that but Jeju pretty much spent the whole time with Jeremiah. For the first couple of days she spent all her time with him after that I spent all my time in my bedroom. It was pretty much she would only talk to me if I spoke to her and last week, every day after school I would come home to find a note saying that she had taken Jeremiah out. I would end up eating dinner on my own and I was already in bed when I would hear them come in. I get that Jeremiah is her favourite but I wish she wouldn’t make it so obvious.’ Hannah explained as tried to stop the tears from falling. 

Lena’s heart broke into a million pieces as she heard what Hannah told her.

‘I’m sorry.’ Lena said as she pulled Hannah into a hug.

‘It’s not your fault. Why am I not enough for jeju? Did I something wrong?’ 

Lena held onto Hannah they both cried. 

‘You are enough. I promise you are.’ Lena said after she stopped crying. 

‘Then why is it like she’s avoiding me?’

‘I don’t know. Do you want me to talk to Jeju?’ 

‘No it’s fine.’ Hannah told her.

‘Ok. If you want me to I will.’ 

‘I know.’ 

They were happy to sit in the car and spend time together. When they got back all the lights were off and it looked like Kara was already in bed. 

‘I told you she is avoiding me. She’s never gone to bed this early.’ Hannah whispered.

‘Just know you didn’t do anything wrong.’ 

‘It just feels like I have. Well I’m going to bed. Good night.’ Hannah said as she went   
upstairs.

‘Good night. I love you.’ Lena replied. 

‘Love you too.’

Lena sat on the couch and silently cried so she didn’t wake Kara up. She sat their thinking if she had given being CEO up years ago Hannah would never have to feel like she does. Lena never wanted her kids to feel like one of them were the favourite as she loves them both equally. She sat their thinking at how everything is her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. New CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds her replacement as CEO.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include this in the last chapter but I decided to make it a separate chapter.

‘So what did you want to talk about?’ Hannah asked as she sat down next to Jeremiah. 

‘Well as we all know things were busy at L-Corp these past couple of weeks and it made we realise a couple of things. So I’ve come to the decision that I’m going to step down as CEO.’ Lena explained. 

‘So what does that mean?’ Hannah asked.

‘Well I will still own L-Corp and I will still be a board member but I will have less responsibility and it means that I will be at home all the time apart from one meeting a month.’ Lena told her.

‘Ok.’ Hannah said with a smile on her face.

Jeremiah sat on the couch confused as to what is going on.

‘Jeremiah do you have any questions?’ Lena asked him.

‘Does this mean that you will be at home all the time?’ 

‘Yeah it does.’

‘Ok. Can I go play now?’ Jeremiah asked.

‘Of course you can.’ Lena said as she laughed. 

Both Hannah and Jeremiah left the room and went upstairs.

‘So are you ever going to tell me who you are going to choose to replace you as CEO.’ Kara asked.

‘You’ll find out soon enough.’ Lena said as she grinned. 

Lena quickly sent a message to Sam asking her and Ruby to come over for lunch. Afterwards she went upstairs to tell Hannah that they were coming over. 

‘Ruby and Sam are coming over for lunch.’ Lena said as she opened the door after knocking. 

‘Ok. Mom can I ask you something?’ Hannah said.

‘Of course you can.’ Lena said as she sat next to Hannah on the bed.

‘Are you stepping down as CEO because of what I told you?’ 

‘No I’m not. I was already going to and then after what you said made me know I was making the right choice.’ Lena told her.

‘Ok. I’m going to shower before Ruby and Sam arrive.’ Hannah said as she stood up. 

Lena just nodded as she got up and headed down to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Lena was almost done when Jeremiah walked into the kitchen.

‘Mom I’m hungry. When are we having lunch?’ He asked.

‘Well Sam and Ruby will be here soon so it won’t be long. Do you want carrot sticks as a snack?’ Lena asked him.

‘Yes please.’ Jeremiah replied as Lena lifted him on to the counter. 

Lena passed him a few of the carrot sticks she had already cut up. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

Lena quickly cut up some more carrots before passing Jeremiah a paper towel so he could wipe his face. 

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as hugged her son.

‘I love you too mom.’ Jeremiah said as he hugged her back.

Lena was grateful that Jeremiah was still at that age where he still hugged her back because she knew it wouldn’t be long until he wouldn’t hug her back. She continued to hug him until there was a knock at the door. Lena helped Jeremiah down from the counter before going to open the door.

‘Hey Sam. Hey Ruby.’ Lena said as she opened the front door and hugged both of them.

‘Sam!’ Jeremiah said as he hugged the woman.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Sam said as she kissed him on top of the head.

‘Am I invisible?’ Ruby asked as she laughed.

‘Hi Ruby.’ Jeremiah said as he gave Ruby a big hug. 

After hugs were given they walked into the kitchen where Kara had finished setting the table. She quickly gave Sam and Ruby as a hug as well. Hannah come downstairs and gave Ruby a quick kiss before saying hello to Sam. They all ate lunch together before Lena told them her news. 

‘So there was a reason why I invited you to lunch. I’m stepping down as CEO.’ Lena said. 

‘What!’ Sam replied shocked. 

‘I’ve decided that I no longer want to be CEO. I will still be on the board and I will still own L-CORP but that’s it.’ Lena explained. 

‘So who is replacing you?’ Sam asked.

‘Well if you want the job it’s yours.’ Lena said.

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah if you want to be, it’s yours. If you don’t, I will understand and I will start looking for my replacement.’ Lena told her.

‘What do you think I should do?’ Sam asked looking at ruby.

‘Don’t ask me. It’s not my decision.’ Ruby replied.

‘This affects you as well.’ 

‘If you’re worried about me, I’ll hopefully be at college next year so you won’t have to worry about me for long. I think you should take the job.’ Ruby told her. 

Sam sat there for minute thinking about it.

‘I’ll take the job.’ Sam said after a few minutes. 

Lena got up and hugged her best friend. She got champagne out of the fridge and got three champagne flutes out of the cupboard and placed one in front of Kara and Sam before pouring them   
each a glass. 

‘Seriously we don’t get a glass.’ Hannah said as she grinned. 

‘Nope definitely not until you are 21.’ Lena replied as she took a sip.

‘Rude.’ Hannah said as she laughed. 

For the rest of the day Ruby and Sam stayed. Ruby and Hannah watched movies in Hannah’s room. Jeremiah joined them for one movie before getting bored. That night they celebrated Sam’s new job by getting takeout for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. What did I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally talks with kara. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter before doing a Christmas chapter.

It had been two weeks since Lena gave up being CEO and she was loving it. She was now able to cuddle with Kara in morning and not worry about being late for work. Being able to wake up in the arms of her wife and lay there made her realise that she should have given up the role of CEO years ago. The other thing she loved was that she was able to make the kids their lunches and have breakfast with them every morning. Before, she was normally at work before they wake up. 

For the first week everything was perfect. Both Kara and Lena would go and pick up Jeremiah and then by the time they got back, Hannah would be just getting home from school. Homework would be completed then they would spend time as a family before either Kara or Lena would make dinner. Then suddenly everything changed. Kara would suddenly go and pick Jeremiah up from school and they wouldn’t come home until it was dinner time. Every day, Lena could see the hurt in Hannah’s face when she realised that Kara and Jeremiah were out together. 

It was Friday afternoon and Lena was watching tv waiting for Hannah to come home from school. Kara was at the DEO and she messaged her to say that she would go and pick Jeremiah up. It wasn’t long until Hannah came home.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Lena called out as Hannah shut the front door. 

‘Hi mom.’ Hannah replied. 

As Hannah walked into in the living room she realised that Kara and Jeremiah weren’t home again. Hannah was about to walk upstairs before Lena stopped her. 

‘Come here.’ Lena said.

Hannah walked over to her mom and let Lena wrap her into a hug. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Lena said as she kissed Hannah on top of the head. 

‘It’s not your fault.’ Hannah told her.

‘I know but I hate that you are hurting.’ 

‘I just don’t get it like everything was fine last week.’ Hannah replied as she rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

‘I don’t get it either.’ 

The two of them made dinner together. By the time the food was ready, Kara and Jeremiah were home. Thankfully for everyone Jeremiah filled dinner with conversation. Once dinner was eaten,   
Lena put the dishes in the dishwasher. Lena sent Jeremiah upstairs to get ready for bed. Lena had just walked into the living room when she heard Hannah say:

‘Why do you hate me?’

‘I don’t hate you.’ Kara replied.

‘It’s obvious that you do. All you do is spend time with Jeremiah. When mom was working all the time for those two weeks before she stopped being CEO, do you know how many times I ate dinner alone?’ Hannah said. 

Kara just stood there not knowing how to reply.

‘8. 8 times I spent sitting alone eating dinner. It’s a good thing you have super hearing because once you came home you never came to see if I was ok. I just don’t get it, what have I done for you   
to hate you so much.’ Hannah told her trying to stop the tears from flowing.

‘I don’t hate you.’

‘Then what is it.’ Hannah asked. 

‘I feel like I’ve failed you.’ Kara replied. 

‘What?’

‘I feel like I’ve failed you. When you were younger you were desperate to get powers but when Alex tested you and didn’t have them, it took me a while to accept that you weren’t going to have them. Then you developed super hearing and I thought this was when you were going to get all your powers but then you didn’t develop any more powers it reminded me of how I’ve failed you.’ Kara explained. 

As Kara said this Lena went upstairs to tuck Jeremiah into bed.

‘You think that all I care about is having powers.’ Hannah asked.

‘You don’t?’

‘No. When I was younger I did because I wanted to be like you but then I had a conversation with Aunt Kelly about how I’m like you without powers and when I got super hearing, I didn’t care   
because I don’t need them.’ Hannah explained. 

‘So you really don’t care about having powers.’ 

‘No.’

‘I am so sorry. I never meant to treat you that way. I love you.’ Kara told her daughter. 

‘I wish I believed you.’ Hannah replied honestly. 

‘I know it’s going to take a lot for me to gain your trust again but please know that I always have and always will love you.’ 

‘I’m going to go finish my homework.’ Hannah said.

‘Ok.’

‘I love you jeju.’ Hannah said as she hugged Kara. 

Hannah knew deep down that Kara did love her but she was hurting and was going to take a while to trust her again. Once Hannah left the room Kara went and sat on the couch and sat with her knees up to her chest and cried. A few minutes later she felt Lena wrap her arms around her. 

‘Please don’t leave me.’ Kara said between sobs. 

‘Hey look at me. I’m not going to leave you. Am I angry? Yeah I am. You weren’t there to see her face this past week when she realised that you weren’t home. I heard a little bit of what you said before going to tuck Jeremiah into bed because that’s between the two of you but you have to realise that you hurt her whether you meant it or not. I know you would never do it on purpose but you have to understand she isn’t going to forgive you quickly.’ Lena told her wife.

‘I know. I’m going to make things right. I know she doesn’t trust me but I will do everything I can to earn her trust back.’ 

‘I know you will. I know you will.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

That night Kara didn’t sleep. She was up all night trying to think of ways to make it up to Hannah. The next day when it was time to go and pick Jeremiah up, Kara asked Lena if she could do it so she could go and pick Hannah up. Kara messaged Hannah to tell her not to get the bus home. Kara had just pulled up to the school when Hannah got into the car. 

‘If it’s ok with you there’s somewhere I want to take you.’ Kara said. 

Without saying a word Hannah nodded. Kara drove for about 10 minutes until they were outside the city. They were parked on the side of the road overlooking National city.

‘Why are we here?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Well, the day after we found out that mom was pregnant with Jeremiah I was called out for a Supergirl call. There had been a car crash and they needed me to get everyone to safety and to make sure none of the cars go over the edge. Well, as I was helping this woman out of the car she tells me to make sure her baby is fine. I hadn’t realised that there was a three-week-old baby fast asleep in the back of the car. I managed to get him out and made sure he was fine. Knowing that in nine months’ time I was going to have baby, a fully human baby that could get hurt, who could easily get ill, it scared me. As I held that baby I knew that could easily be my baby one day. The day that Lex took you I have never been so terrified. I had no idea if he had hurt you or not and I have never felt so scared. The feeling of not knowing if we were going to get you back terrified me. I never wanted to feel that again with either you or Jeremiah. So when we found out that you are half-kryptonian I was hopeful that it meant that you couldn’t be hurt but then it turned out that you could get hurt that feeling of being scared returned and never went away. Now that you are older and becoming more independent I am terrified that I am going to get that Supergirl call that I’m needed for and it’s you that is in danger. At least with powers there is less chance of you being hurt. That’s what I meant about failing you. The one thing you should have got from me is the ability to not get hurt as easily but I ended up hurting you anyway.’ Kara explained.

‘I didn’t realise that you felt that way.’ Hannah said.

‘No one does. I never told anyone. I wanted to give you this.’ Kara said as she took off her necklace. 

‘Your necklace?’ Hannah said as Kara handed it to her. 

‘My mother gave it to me the day she put me in the pod. She said to me that she would always love me and that she would always be with me. I want you to know that I will always love you and no matter what I will always be with you no matter what you do in life.’ Kara explained. 

‘Thank you.’ Hannah said as Kara helped her to put the necklace on.

‘I never meant to hurt you.’ 

‘I know but it just hurt to see you spend all the time with Jeremiah. It felt like you didn’t want me around.’ 

‘That was never my intention.’

Hannah reached over and hugged her. 

‘There is something I never did tell you.’ Hannah said. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘The other week when mom spent the day with Jeremiah and then the next day she was going to spend it with me, it hurt when you suggested that we should all spend the day together. It’s not   
that I don’t want to spend time with you but it felt like you didn’t care that I wasn’t going to get my day with her.’ Hannah explained. 

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about that.’ Kara replied. 

‘I’m not saying that I don’t want to spend time as a family but it’s nice to spend time with either just you or mom.’ Hannah told her. 

‘I get that. Maybe every couple of weeks on the Saturday we spend the day together and then I spend the day with Jeremiah on the Sunday and you can spend the day with mom.’ Kara suggested. 

‘That would be nice.’ 

They spend the next twenty minutes watching the sun set over National city. After that day, things improved massively between Hannah and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this sooner but I tested positive for covid and I haven't in the right headspace to write anything. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	9. Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all spend Christmas in Midvale.

It was the day before Christmas eve and the Luthor-Danvers household was getting ready for their trip to Midvale. Even though Eliza lived in National city she still owned her house in Midvale so every year the family would spend Christmas there. Lena would admit she was never one to celebrate Christmas but ever since having a family she has grown to love it. She loved how Jeremiah was at that age to understand Christmas and since the 1st of December he has been waiting for Father Christmas. Obviously Hannah knows the truth about Father Christmas but she would never ruin that for her brother and she loved how excited he was. 

The family would leave national in the afternoon so they would arrive in Midvale in the evening. Alex, Kelly and J’onn were already there whilst Sam and Ruby would arrive around the same time as them. James would be celebrating with the Olsen’s. Winn had recently reconnected with his mom so he was celebrating with her. The same went for Nia, her sister had recently reached out and apologised so her and Brainy would be having Christmas with the Nal’s. 

It was just after lunch and the bags were packed in the trunk of the car. Lena made sure everyone had gone to the bathroom as she was hoping to drive the whole way to Midvale without stopping but she knew with a five year old and a dog that was impossible. With everyone in the car and Kara’s Christmas playing, Lena pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Midvale. Hannah and Jeremiah were sitting in the back of the car with Krypto sitting in between them.

‘Mama?’ Jeremiah asked after about an hour after of driving.

‘Yeah sweetie?’ Kara replied as she turned round.

‘How does Santa know that we are in Midvale? How does he know that we are going to Midvale?’ Jeremiah asked confused as to how he was going to get his presents. 

‘Well he’s magic so he knows everything so he knows to deliver the presents to Grandma Eliza’s house in Midvale.’ Kara explained. 

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah said happy with her response. 

Everyone in the car smiled at how sweet it was that he still had the innocence to believe in Santa. Lena knows it will break her heart the day he finds out the truth about Christmas. With one rest stop so Jeremiah could go to the toilet and so everyone could get snacks they arrived at Eliza’s just before 6pm. Once they pulled into Eliza’s driveway, Kara helped Jeremiah and Krypto out of the car whilst Hannah and Lena got the bags out of the car. 

‘Grandma!’ Jeremiah said as he ran up to her. 

‘Hi sweetheart.’ Eliza replied as she pulled him into a hug. 

Jeremiah went to find Alex, Kelly and J’onn to give them a hug. Eliza hugged the others before joining Jeremiah, Alex, Kelly and J’onn in the living room. Hugs were given before they were all sat   
round the living room. 

‘What time are Sam and Ruby getting here?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Within the hour. Sam phoned to say that they left a little bit late’ Kelly told her. 

‘I thought we would wait until they got here to order food.’ Eliza told everyone.

Everyone agreed on that plan. Hannah was talking to J’onn about school. Jeremiah was sitting with Kelly and telling her everything he had learnt at school. Alex was watching them with a smile on   
her face and thinking what if Kelly was sitting there with their own kid.

‘Why are you looking so happy?’ Kara said as she sat down next to her sister.

‘Am I not allowed to be happy? Also, it’s Christmas.’ Alex replied. 

‘Of course you are allowed to be happy. You never look this happy.’ Kara told her.

‘Come with me.’ Alex said as she stood up.

‘Ok.’ 

Kara followed Alex to her bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed.

‘You can’t say anything. You have to promise.’ Alex said.

‘Scouts honour.’ Kara replied.

‘You were never a scout.’ Alex said as she smiled.

‘Anyway what did you want to say?’ Kara asked.

‘I want to have children. Seeing Kelly with Jeremiah, Hannah and Ruby has always made me wonder what if we had our own kids.’ Alex explained as a smile grew on her sisters face.

‘Alex why do I sense a but coming?’ Kara said.

‘What if she doesn’t want kids. We’ve never talked about it. I know she loves Jeremiah, Hannah and Ruby but what if she doesn’t want kids of her own.’ Alex said as she started to ramble. 

‘Alex take a breath. Why don’t you talk to her? You never know she might feel the same. You can never know unless you talk to her.’ 

‘I know but I’m scared that she doesn’t want kids. I will talk to her soon.’

‘Good. Think if everything goes well, this time next year you could have a kid.’ Kara said.

‘That terrifies me.’

‘You will be a great mom, Alex.’ 

‘I hope so.’ 

‘I know you will and Kelly will as well.’

‘Come on let’s go downstairs before people get suspicious.’ Alex said as she stood up. 

Sam and Ruby had arrived by the time Alex and Kara went back downstairs. Once Kara and Alex were back downstairs Lena told them that everyone had decided on ordering pizza. Once the food   
arrived they decided that it would be easier to eat in the living room instead of setting the table. Jeremiah was sitting in between Kelly and Sam as he ate his food he was becoming more and more tired. Jeremiah was pretty much asleep with his head in Kelly’s lap.

‘Hey sweetheart I think it’s time for bed.’ Kelly said as brushed the hair out of his eyes.

‘No. I want to stay here with everyone.’ Jeremiah mumbled. 

‘I know you do but you are falling asleep. You will be more comfortable upstairs.’ She told him.

‘Fine.’

Kelly picked Jeremiah up and carried him upstairs. As Kelly did this Kara looked over at Alex and smiled. The rest of them finished eating before watching a movie together. By the time the movie   
finished everyone was tired from travelling so they called it a night. Eliza had her own bedroom. Ruby and Hannah were staying the bedroom that used to be the attic. Alex and Kelly were obviously staying in Alex’s old bedroom. Sam was sleeping in the study. J’onn was sleeping in the conservatory. Kara, Lena and Jeremiah were in Kara’s old bedroom. Jeremiah was still fast asleep in his bed. Both Kara and Lena kissed him on the forehead before getting ready for bed. They both brushed their teeth before getting changed.

‘Do you ever wonder how many Christmas’ we are going to have before he finds out the truth?’ Lena asked once they were laying in bed. 

‘Lena!’ 

‘What we never got this with Hannah. I don’t want him to ever find out.’ Lena said.

‘Neither do I but it’s life. As much we are going to hate it he will eventually find out.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife. 

‘I don’t think I will be able to take it.’ 

‘I know neither will I but we still have a few years hopefully.’ Kara said.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena again before turning off the lamp.

The ten of them spent Christmas eve together watching more Christmas movies. Of course there was the argument weather die hard was a Christmas film or not. Alex says yes, Kara says no. They agreed that they would watch it once Jeremiah was asleep as it wasn’t suitable for him to watch. 

‘Eliza you know much I love you but have you made any chocolate pecan pies?’ Kara asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

‘Do you only think about food?’ Eliza asked as she laughed.

‘Only sometimes I don’t.’ Kara replied as she grinned. 

‘I was going to make some now so we would have some for tomorrow.’ Eliza said as stood up. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Can I help?’ Ruby asked. 

‘Of course you can.’ Eliza told her.

Ruby got up to help Eliza get everything ready. 

‘Can I help as well?’ Jeremiah asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

‘Of course sweetie. Wash your hands and then Ruby can help you.’ Eliza said as she went to get a chair for Jeremiah to stand on. 

Once Jeremiah washed his hands Ruby helped him onto the chair. Ruby helped him to roll out the pastry before putting into the pastry tins. 

Sitting in the living room Kara watched Jeremiah help with a smile on her face. Hannah had come and sat next to her and now had her arm around her daughter. 

‘Why don’t you want to help?’ Kara asked.

‘I want to but I know how much Eliza means to Ruby so I want her to spend time with Eliza.’ Hannah explained. 

‘I don’t think Ruby would mind.’

‘I know but Ruby has always spoken about how much she loves spending time with her and plus I’m happy here.’ 

‘Well I’m not complaining.’ Kara as she kissed Hannah on the temple. 

‘Neither am I.’ Lena said as she sat on the other side of Hannah and wrapped her wife and daughter into a hug. 

Hannah sat there with her head on Kara’s shoulder and she held Lena’s hand as well. It was moments like this that made Hannah wish that no matter how old she was her parents would be there   
for her. 

‘Mom, Mama look!’ Jeremiah said as he came running out of the kitchen covered in flour. 

‘Jeremiah what did you do?’ Lena asked as she tried not to laugh. 

‘It was Ruby.’ Jeremiah said as he grinned.

‘It was Eliza.’ Ruby shouted from the kitchen.

‘Ruby!’ Sam said from the couch.

‘What, it was.’

‘It was.’ Eliza appeared from the kitchen laughing.

‘Well come on let’s get washed up.’ Lena said as stood up. 

Lena took Jeremiah upstairs to get washed and changed. By the time they came back downstairs the pies were ready. Eliza had made an extra pie so they could eat one that night and save the others for tomorrow. They still had their tradition of having Christmas eve boxes. It’s the thing that Lena loves most about Christmas eve. Once everyone is in their pyjamas they sat round the tv. Hannah, Ruby and Jeremiah were on the floor. Alex, Kelly, Lena and Kara were sitting on one couch and Sam, Eliza and J’onn were sitting on the other couch. Krypto was stretched out in front of Hannah who was giving him belly rubs. Just like every year they would watch elf. Jeremiah managed to watch the whole film before falling asleep in Hannah’s lap.

‘Come on sweetheart time for bed.’ Kara said as she took Jeremiah from Hannah. 

He was too tired to reply so he just nodded in agreement. Kara carried him upstairs and laid him in his bed. 

‘I love you so much.’ Kara said she tucked him into bed. 

‘I love you too.’ Jeremiah mumbled in his sleep. 

Krypto had followed them upstairs and jumped onto the bed and laid next to Jeremiah. Once Kara had gone back downstairs as promised they watched die hard. Ruby and Hannah weren’t   
interested in the film so they went up to bed. Once the film finished they put the presents under the tree whilst Kara ate the cookies Jeremiah had left out for Santa and then drank the milk. To make it look like Santa had been J’onn took one of his shoes and got a can of fake snow and sprayed it so it looked like footprints from the fireplace to the Christmas tree. Luckily it had to snow outside so the snow was believable. With everything ready for Christmas day they all went up to bed. 

It was 3am when Kara was woken up by Jeremiah.

‘Mama wake up.’ 

‘What is it sweetie?’ Kara said as she opened her eyes. 

‘It’s Christmas!’ 

‘Sweetie its way too early.’ Kara said as she looked at the clock by her bed. 

‘But it’s Christmas.’ Jeremiah replied as he started to pout. 

‘I know but everyone is still asleep. Why don’t you come lay with us until it’s time to wake up.’ Kara offered. 

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah said as Kara helped him into the bed and lifted him so he was in between her and Lena. 

‘Try and get some more sleep.’ Kara told her son.

Luckily for Kara, Jeremiah did end up falling asleep again. When she woke up again it was 6:30 and this time both Jeremiah and Lena were awake. 

‘Morning.’ Kara said sleepily as she rolled over to face her wife and son. 

‘Morning mama.’ 

‘Morning babe.’ 

Jeremiah was cuddled up to Lena, with his head resting on her shoulder.

‘Hey why don’t you go and wake up Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly. I think they would love it.’ Kara said as she grinned. 

‘Ok.’ Jeremiah replied as he got off the bed and ran out of the room.

‘You’re evil.’ Lena said as she started to laugh.

‘What? I did marry a Luthor after all.’ 

‘That you did.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

The two of them could hear Jeremiah shout ‘Happy Christmas!’ as he ran into Alex and Kelly’s room. The next thing they could hear was Alex go ‘oof’ meaning that Jeremiah had mostly likely jumped on her. 

‘I’m guessing he jumped on Alex?’ Lena asked. 

‘Yep.’ Kara replied as she grinned. 

‘Happy Christmas.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife. 

‘Happy Christmas.’ Kara replied as she kissed Lena back. 

‘I best go and get our son back.’ Lena said as she got out of bed. 

‘I mean I would but I imagine that Alex doesn’t like me at the minute.’ 

Lena threw on hoodie over her before walking down the hallway. As she entered Alex and Kelly’s room she saw Kelly cuddling with Jeremiah whilst Alex had an angry look on her face.

‘Happy Christmas Kelly. Happy Christmas grinch.’ 

‘Happy Christmas Lena.’ Kelly replied.

‘I’m not a grinch.’ Alex replied. 

‘Sorry Aunt Alex.’ Jeremiah said as he grinned looking just like Kara. 

‘Come on sweetie why don’t we let Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly get ready.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

The of them went back to their room for a little bit to allow the others to wake up. A few minutes later Kara heard Sam and J’onn talking downstairs. 

‘Well J’onn and Sam are awake.’ Kara told Lena.

‘So we are waiting for Eliza and the girls to wake up.’ 

‘Yep and I imagine the girls won’t wake up until one of us goes and wakes them up.’ 

‘Why is Alex muttering under her breath about why she hates Kara?’ Eliza asks as she poked her head around the door.

‘I’m innocent.’ Kara said as she held her hands up and grinned. 

‘It’s was Kara’s idea.’ Lena told her mother-in-law. 

‘I imagine it was.’ Eliza said as she chuckled. 

‘Come on let’s go get some breakfast.’ Lena suggested. 

As they left the bedroom, Alex and Kelly were leaving their bedroom. 

‘Happy Christmas. Did you sleep well?’ Kara asked her sister. 

‘I hate you.’ Alex replied.

‘Sure you do. Happy Christmas Kelly.’ Kara said as grinned. 

‘I have to say I’m glad he jumped on Alex.’ Kelly said as she high fived Kara. 

‘Alex if you want you can go and wake up the girls.’ Lena suggested. 

‘On it.’ Alex said as she headed off towards the girls bedroom.

Upstairs Hannah had woken up when she heard Jeremiah run into Alex and Kelly’s room. She was laying there with Ruby’s head on her chest. She was tracing patterns on Ruby’s back. 

‘Why did you stop?’ Ruby asked still half asleep.

‘I thought you were asleep.’

‘I was but everyone is so loud. What are they even doing?’ 

‘Jeremiah ran and woke up Alex by jumping on her.’ 

‘Who do you think suggested that?’ Ruby said laughing.

‘Definitely Jeju.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Happy Christmas.’ Ruby said as she kissed Hannah.

‘Happy Christmas.’ Hannah said as she kissed ruby back. 

The two of them were still kissing when Alex walked in to wake them up.

‘Seriously again!’ Alex said as she turned around.

‘Have you heard of knocking?’ Hannah said as Ruby started to laugh. 

‘Everyone is waiting for you.’ Alex before leaving the room.

‘I guess we should go downstairs.’ Ruby said still laughing.

‘Yeah.’

‘Do your children hate me?’ Alex asked once she was downstairs.

‘What happened?’ Lena asked.

‘Your child traumatised me and yours.’ Alex said pointing at Sam.

‘Did you walking in on them kissing again?’ Sam asked trying not laugh.

‘Yes.’ 

‘It could have been worse you could have walked in on them doing it.’ Lena replied. 

‘Lena!’ Kara, Sam and Alex said at the same time.’

‘What? Think about it what were you doing at their age.’ Lena said. 

‘She’s got a point.’ Sam said in agreement. 

‘Don’t agree with her.’ Kara replied.

‘What? All I’m saying is that I was doing more than kissing. Weren’t you?’ Sam asked.

‘No I had only been on earth a few years.’ Kara said.

‘And I still thought I was straight.’ Alex added.

‘Well let’s just say it could have been worse.’ 

‘Yeah whatever Arias.’ 

A few minutes both Ruby and Hannah came downstairs. Alex glared at them whilst they both grinned back. 

‘Can we finally open presents?’ Jeremiah asked. He had been staring at the presents ever since they came downstairs and had ignored everything that been said. 

‘Yeah we can sweetheart.’ Eliza said. 

To make sure there wasn’t any chaos Eliza had put everyone’s presents into piles so they could easily get to them. Eliza had placed a bin bag by the fireplace so everyone could put the wrapping paper in it. Once the presents were open Lena, Kelly and Sam went to help Eliza with the food. J’onn was sitting with Jeremiah as he played with his presents. Hannah and Ruby were cuddled up on one the couches. Ruby noticed that Alex was still glaring at them so she pulled Hannah in for a kiss which resulted in Alex throwing at a cushion at them.   
Around midday the food was ready. They managed to fit around Eliza’s dinning table. J’onn carved the turkey whilst everyone helped themselves to vegetables. He placed turkey on everyone’s plate. Lena helped Jeremiah to cut up his food. Afterwards Eliza cut up a slice of pie for everyone. With the dishes washed Kelly and Alex went upstairs so Kelly could facetime her family. They ended up playing board games all afternoon and evening. 

The next day J’onn left as he had to go back to national city as he needed to go back to work to allow Alex to have the time off. Everyone else stayed in Midvale until New Years Day. Sam had to go back to National City early because of a problem at L-Corp so Ruby would be going back with Kara and Lena. Alex had offered Eliza a ride back to national city but she declined as she wanted to visit some of her friends so she would get the train in a couple of days. As Ruby was now going back with Kara and Lena they agreed that it would be fair on Krypto if Alex and Kelly brought him back home so he would have more space. All Lena could think about on the drive home was how this had been the best Christmas. She knew that she thought that every Christmas but for her they got better every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. having children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally asks Kelly if she wants children. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I hadn't updated this chapter in a while. This chapter is a little messy.

Alex was pacing up and down the living room. She knew that she needed to talk to Kelly about having children but Alex was scared that Kelly wouldn’t want children. She knew from experience that this conversation can make or break a couple. 

‘Babe. You’re freaking me out just walking up and down. Talk to me.’ Kelly said from the kitchen. 

‘Do you want to have children?’ Alex blurted out.

‘Getting straight to the point I see.’ 

Kelly walked over to the couch and patted the space next to her indicating to Alex to sit next to her. Once Alex sat down, Kelly took hold of Alex’s hands.

‘Alex, I do want kids.’ Kelly told her. 

‘Wait really.’ 

‘Of course I do and I want to have kids with you. I’ve seen you with Ruby, Jeremiah and Hannah. I can see how you are happier when you are with them. I thought you were going to kidnap Jeremiah when he was born.’ Kelly said as she started to laugh.

‘Yeah I mean with a Kryptonian and a Luthor for parents he was one protected baby.’ Alex replied as she grinned. 

‘Why are you only asking now? We have been together for years.’ Kelly asked. 

‘I was scared. I thought you wouldn’t want to have children and you know I’ve ended a relationship because of this.’ Alex admitted.

‘Well I do want children.’ Kelly said as she kissed her girlfriend. 

‘So do you want to adopt or would one of us be pregnant.’ Kelly added.

‘Well.’ Alex said as she looked at the floor. 

‘Alex. What do you know?’ 

‘Well you remember when Lex took Hannah. Well once he was caught. I took a team out to see if we could find any more evidence and we found the Kryptonian birthing pod that  
he used. It’s currently at the DEO.’ Alex told her.

‘Alex as much as I would love to have a baby that is half me and half you but you have to realise that you are talking about using a device that used to create Hannah using Kara and Lena’s DNA and they didn’t even know about it. I don’t want to use it unless they are happy about us using it.’ 

‘You’re right. We should talk to them.’

‘Even if they say no there are other ways for us to have children.’ Kelly reassured her. 

‘I know. As long as you are by my side, that’s all I care about.’ 

The next day Alex messaged Kara to ask if they could come over for lunch. Obviously Kara had told them that they can. 

‘Hey.’ Kara said as she opened the door and gave Alex and Kelly a hug. 

‘Hey.’ Alex and Kelly said at the same time. 

‘Lena is just finishing making lunch.’ Kara said as she led them into the living room.

‘Where are Hannah and Jeremiah?’ Kelly asked as she sat down.

‘Jeremiah begged her to watch a movie with him so they are currently watching a movie upstairs in her room.’ Kara told her.

‘He really knows how to get what he wants.’ Kelly said as she started to laugh.

‘He’s learnt that if he pouts no one can say no.’ Lena said as she walked into the living room.

They decided that it would be easier to eat lunch in the kitchen. Kara took Hannah and Jeremiah’s lunch up to them whilst the others sat around the kitchen table. 

‘So I’m guessing you have something to ask.’ Kara said as she took a bite of her food. 

‘Well firstly we have decided that we want to have children.’ Alex told them. 

‘I told you.’ Kara said as she hugged her sister.

‘Told you what?’ Kelly asked.

‘I freaked out a little at Christmas. I was scared that you didn’t want children and Kara told me that I should ask you.’ 

‘I’m happy for the both of you.’ Lena said. 

‘Well you might not be in a minute.’ Kelly said. 

‘What do you mean?’ Lena said.

‘Well you remember when Lex took Hannah. Well the day after I took a team to go look for more evidence and I found the birthing pod and it’s currently at the DEO.’ Alex  
explained. 

‘So you're telling me that the device that was used to create my daughter is just sitting in the DEO and you didn’t tell me.’ Kara said.

‘What would you have done with it?’ Alex asked. 

‘Destroy it.’ 

‘Kara!’ Lena said. 

‘What. He took our DNA and used it.’ 

‘Yes I know but at the end of the day because of him we have our daughter and that’s the most important thing.’ Lena told her.

‘I’m guessing you want to use it.’ Lena added.

‘Only if you are happy for us too.’ Kelly replied. 

‘And we would need someone to figure out how to use it.’ Alex said. 

‘And that person is me?’ Lena asked. 

‘Hopefully.’

‘Of course.’ Lena said. 

‘Kara?’ 

‘Come with me.’ Lena said as she stood up.

Kara followed Lena to the living room.

‘Why are you so against this?’ Lena asked.

‘I want Alex and Kelly to be parents but I don’t feel comfortable with the birthing pod still existing.’ Kara said.

‘Kara, you know how you felt not being biologically related to Jeremiah and I saw your face when we found out about Hannah. Kara, if they use it, it means that they could have a child that shares their DNA. I don’t want them to miss out on that.’ Lena said. 

‘You have a point and I do feel more comfortable if you are the one working on it.’ 

‘They deserve this.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

‘Yeah they do.’

The both of them walked back to the kitchen.

'So can we use it?’ Alex asked.

‘Of course. I’m sorry for how I acted.’ Kara said as she hugged her sister. 

‘I understand why you wouldn’t want us to use it.’ Alex replied.

‘You deserve a family and I don’t get to decide how you have that family.’

‘I love you Kara.’ Alex told her sister. 

‘I love you too Alex.’ Kara replied. 

‘I would like to look over the birthing pod to get an understanding of how it works.’ Lena said. 

‘Of course.’ Alex replied. 

‘Can I ask why you kept it?’ Kara asked.

‘I thought maybe one day you want more kids so I kept it. Just in case you ever wanted it.’ Alex told her. 

Later that evening Lena was watching tv when Hannah joined. 

‘I may have overheard your conversation earlier.’ Hannah admitted.

‘Which part?’ Lena asked.

‘The part where Aunt Alex said she kept the birthing pod so you and Jeju could have more kids. Are you going to have more kids?’ 

‘Well would you want another sibling?’

‘It’s not my decision. Is it.’

‘We would definitely ask you and Jeremiah. If either of you wouldn’t want more siblings we would take that into account.’ Lena told her. 

‘But my reason is selfish.’ 

‘What is it?’ 

‘I don’t want another sibling because it would mean I would be the only one to grow up without you and Jeju.’ Hannah told her. 

‘I understand that. I have to admit I wanted more than one kid. So when Jeremiah was born I thought maybe a few years later we would have another baby. Then you came into our lives and I have never felt so complete. I haven’t thought about having more kids.’ 

‘So you don’t want more kids?’

‘Honestly I don’t think I do.’ Lena told her. 

‘Ok. Can I see the birthing pod?’ Hannah asked.

‘Do you really want to go see it?’

‘I do.’

‘Ok. When I go and figure out how to use it. you can come.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘You know you can’t tell anyone about Alex and Kelly having a baby.’ Lena told her. 

‘I know. I don’t like the idea of lying to Ruby but she will understand.’ Hannah replied. 

‘I know. Anyway it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow. After school the two of us will go to the DEO.’ Lena told her daughter. 

‘Ok. Good night.’

‘Good night sweetheart.’ 

Kara joined Lena on the couch after Hannah was in bed. 

‘Do you want more kids?’ Lena asked.

‘Do you?’ 

‘No.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Then I don’t.’ 

‘Kara do you want more children? I don’t want you to regret it in a few years.’ 

‘Lena. I’m so happy with our family. I don’t want to change anything. What we have is perfect and I’m never going to regret that.’ Kara told her.

‘I’m happy too. Hannah said something just now that made me 100% sure I don’t want any more kids.’

‘What did she say?’ 

‘She said that she didn’t want another sibling because it would mean she would be the only one who wouldn’t grow up with us.’ 

She has a point and I agree. It would be unfair. I feel like no matter what she has missed so much. I can’t imagine how she’s felt seeing Jeremiah grow up with us as his parents.’ Kara said.

‘It couldn’t have been nice.’ 

Lena got up and picked up on the few baby photos they have of Hannah.

‘I can’t believe that she has gone through so much and has grown up to become an amazing young woman.’ Lena said.

‘I know. I still can’t believe that she is going to be 18 soon.’ 

‘Please don’t remind me. It makes me feel so old.’ Lena said as she laughed. 

‘Our baby is going to be an adult.’ Kara replied as she put her arms around Lena.

‘She asked to come and see the birthing pod.’ 

‘What did you say?’ 

‘I told her she could. She’s going to have questions so she might as well see it.’ Lena told her wife. 

‘It is technically where she came from. She should get to see it.’ 

The next day, Lena picked Hannah up from school and they headed to the DEO. Being the wife and daughter of Supergirl means Lena and Hannah can pretty much walk into DEO. Alex was meeting them to take them to the birthing pod. 

‘Everything is in there along with a few journals I found. So I will leave you both to it.’ Alex said. 

‘Thank you Alex.’ Lena replied. 

Hannah didn’t know what she expected the birthing pod but she wasn’t expecting this. The birthing pod had a chamber in the middle with two compartments to put the DNA in. 

‘Are you ok?’ Lena asked.

‘It just looks so boring. I always imagined it to look more…’ 

‘More impressive.’ Lena said. 

‘Yeah. A little.’ Hannah said as she laughed. 

‘Well it gave me one of the greatest things in my life so I don’t care.’ Lena said.

‘Wow you are almost as cheesy as Jeju.’ Hannah replied as she grinned. 

‘It’s what being a parent is about. Just wait until you get married and I get to do a speech.’ 

‘Am I horrible for being grateful that you don’t have any embarrassing baby stories about me.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Oh sweetheart there is still time for embarrassing stories to happen.’ 

‘Well you are banned from my future wedding.’ 

‘You wouldn’t.’ Lena said in fake hurt.

‘Remember part Luthor.’ 

‘Yes thanks to that very boring birthing pod.’ Lena said sarcastically.

‘Jeju is going to be more embarrassing isn’t she?’ Hannah asked.

‘Oh definitely.’ 

‘Great.’ Hannah mumbled. 

Hannah was looking over the birthing pod whilst Lena looked over the journals. Everything looked simple enough that Lena should be able to adapt everything for it to work for  
Alex and Kelly. As Lena read over the last page she felt her heart break. Lex had tried 4 times before being successful.

‘No. No. No.’ Lena said as she closed the journal.

‘Mom what is it?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Come sit here.’ Lena said as she pulled the chair next to her. 

‘So looking at Lex's journals, it looks like he tried four times before making you.’ Lena told her daughter. 

‘I know.’

‘What do you mean you know?’ 

‘Well on the back of the pod there is a screen with the pod’s history and it says about the four failed attempts.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ Lena asked.

‘I didn’t want to upset you.’ 

Sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about upsetting me. You can talk about it if you want.’ Lena told her. 

‘I don’t but I found a slight problem with the pod.’

‘What do you mean problem?’

‘Well the four failed attempts were used with two sets of human DNA. It only worked with one set of Kryptonian DNA.’ Hannah explained.

So it wouldn’t work.’

‘There is a way but it depends if Alex and Kelly would want it. Looking at the history it looks like each time failed around four months so you could technically combine the DNA  
and then transfer it into either of them. Yeah that was weird to say.’ 

‘Yeah I can imagine but you are correct.’ Lena said. 

‘I am?’

‘Yeah you are.’ Lena said smiling.

‘Why are you smiling?’ 

‘Because you figured it out and I’m proud of you.’ Lena said. 

‘Oh this is definitely a story I will tell at your wedding by the way.’ Lena added.

‘Do you want to be banned again?’ 

‘Come let’s go home so we can get some food.’ 

Lena packed everything up and the two of them headed out the door where they found Alex standing outside the room with a nervous look on her face.

‘Did everything go well?’ Alex.

‘It did. There is a small problem but Hannah was able to figure it out.’ Lena told her sister-in-law.

‘Ok. So it could work?’ 

‘Yeah Alex . I think it could. Why don’t you and Kelly come over for dinner tomorrow and we will talk about everything.’ Lena replied. 

‘Ok we will.’ Alex said with a look of hope on her face.

When Lena and Hannah went home, Kara was in the living room with Jeremiah who was playing with Krypto. Hannah immediately went over to Kara, sat down next to her and hugged her. 

‘I love you.’ Hannah mumbled into Kara’s shoulder.

‘I love you too darling.’ Kara replied.

Kara looked over to Lena who mouthed ‘kitchen’. Kara kissed Hannah on the temple before getting up. Kara found Lena looking out of the kitchen window. 

‘What happened today. Does it not work?’ Kara asked as she pulled Lena into a hug. 

‘There is a problem but everything should work. That isn’t the worst thing.’ 

‘What is?’

‘The pod has its history stored in it and there were four failed attempts. He tried 4 four times.’ Lena said as she cried into Kara’s shoulder. 

‘Ok. You know how much I hate your brother but at the same time I’m glad the fifth attempt worked because of that we have our daughter.’ Kara told her. 

‘I know but I can’t stop thinking about what if one of the first attempts had worked we wouldn’t have Hannah.’ 

‘We still would have another child.’ Kara said, trying to look for positives.

‘That’s the thing we wouldn’t. The first four attempts were used with two sets of human DNA. That’s the problem with the pod.’ Lena explained.

‘Oh.’ 

‘Hey look at me. I never thought my brother could do anything like this but I am so glad that he used your DNA. Even though he was trying to hurt us he gave us our daughter. 

That’s what is important. No matter what happened Hannah is alive and healthy and that is what is important.’ 

‘Your right. I just can’t stop thinking about the four failed attempts. Do you know whose DNA was used.’ Kara told her.

‘It was mine and an unnamed person. I don’t want to think about who it was.’ 

‘Am I horrible that I’m glad that you don’t know.’ Kara said. 

‘No because I feel the same.’

‘So what was the problem with the pod?’ Kara asked.

‘Well Hannah noticed how the attempts with the human DNA only lasted until four months. So we think it will work if we combine Alex and Kelly’s DNA and then transfer it into  
one of them. Yeah Hannah was right, that was weird to say.’ 

‘I think I know why the pod failed the first four times.’ Kara said.

‘Why?’

‘Kryptonian pregnancies are only half the length of a human pregnancy. So after four months the pod thinks the process is finished whilst in fact it would still need another four  
and a half months for the baby to grow.’ Kara explained. 

‘You genius. Of course that’s why they failed. I was so scared that it didn’t work for human couples.’

‘It will but like you said one of them will have to carry the baby.’ Kara told her. 

Lena just smiled as she kissed Kara.

‘So Hannah knows?’ Kara asked.

‘I didn’t know that the pod had its history stored on it and she was looking over it and she saw it.’ 

‘Ok. I can’t imagine how she is feeling.’

‘Honestly I have no idea but I hope she talks to us if she needs to.’ 

The two of them went back to the living room. They sat down on either side of Hannah and Jeremiah joined them. 

The day after Alex was nervous. She had no idea what Lena was going to tell them. Was it going to be good? Was it going to be bad news? She knew that if they couldn’t use the  
pod there were other ways for them to have a baby but she loved the idea of having a baby that was half her and half Kelly. The two of them were sitting in Kara and Lena’s living room.

‘Alex you don’t have to look so scared.’ Lena told her.

‘I know but I have no idea what you’re going to say.’

‘Do you want to talk before we eat or after?’ Kara asked.

‘Before please.’ Kelly said. 

‘Ok. Hannah can you take Jeremiah upstairs please.’ Lena said. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah replied as the two of them headed up to her room.

So does it work?’ Kelly asked.

It does. But I need to ask were you expecting for your baby to grow in the pod for the nine months or did you want the pod to combine your DNA and then one of you carry the  
baby.’ Lena asked.

‘Oh we never talked about that.’ Alex said looking over at Kelly.

‘Do we have the option?’ Kelly asked.

‘No you don’t. The pod is designed for Kryptonian DNA so it is complete after 4 months and obviously a human baby needs to grow for nine months.’ 

‘So one of us would have to carry the baby.’ Alex said.

‘Yeah you would.’ 

‘Ok that’s fine.’ Kelly said.

‘Yeah it is.’ Alex said.

‘You do realise that because you are two women you would only be able to have a girl.’ Lena told them.

‘Oh. I didn't think of that.’ Alex replied. 

‘We have time don’t we. We can talk about it.’ Kelly told her.

‘Yeah we can.’

‘I’m so happy for you.’ Kara said as she pretty tackled Alex.

‘Thank you Kara.’ Alex said as she started to laugh.

‘Come on let’s eat.’ Lena told them.

‘Thank you.’ Kelly said as she hugged Lena.

‘You’re welcome Kelly. You’re going to be a great mom.’

‘Thank you.’ 

They had dinner as a family. Alex felt like a weight had been lifted from her. she knew that in the near future she would be a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously making everything up in terms with the birthing pod.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Valentines day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day in the Luthor-Danvers household.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was Valentine’s day. Lena always hated today. She just saw it as a day for companies to sell expensive flowers and chocolates. She never understood why people only showed their love for their partners on one day of the year instead of all year round. Of course Kara had shown her how special the day could be. Kara had taken her out for dinner and bought her things to show how she loves Lena. Lena knew that Kara loved her but it made Kara happy so who was she to deny Kara from being happy. Ever since Jeremiah was born and Hannah came into their lives the two of them would have a laid back Valentine’s day together. They would spend the day together and then once Jeremiah and Hannah were in bed they would sit and watch a romantic comedy together. Happy to be in the arms of each other. 

For Lena now she got to see Valentine’s day from a new perspective. She got to see it from her daughters viewpoint. Hannah and Ruby had been together for over four years and this year was the year they were properly celebrating. Over the years they would order take out and watch movies together. They would get each other cards and gifts but this year was different they were going out for dinner. It was their last Valentine’s day before Ruby goes off to college so Hannah wanted them to celebrate properly. 

Lena walked past Hannah’s room when she heard her daughter loudly sigh and flop onto the bed. Lena knocked on the door before calling out.

“Is everything ok?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Hannah sighed again. 

‘Can I come in?’ Lena asked.

‘Yeah.’

Lena walked into her daughter’s bedroom and found her laying on her bed surrounded by clothes.

‘I have nothing to wear.’ Hannah said as Lena walked over to the bed. 

‘Well I would say otherwise.’ Lena replied as she pointed to the clothes all over the room.

‘You know what I mean.’ 

‘Well what did you want to wear?’ 

‘I was going to wear a shirt and trousers and a jacket.’ 

‘So why don’t you wear that then?’ 

‘Nothing looks right.’ Hannah told her mom. 

‘Show me what you were going to wear.’ 

Hannah got up and found the shirt and pair of trousers she was going to wear and showed them to her mom.

‘Ok. What’s wrong with them?’ Lena asked. 

‘It’s just not right. It needs to be perfect.’

‘You know Ruby won’t care what you wear. I know she just wants to be with you.’

‘I know but it needs to be perfect.’ Hannah said looking down at the floor.

‘Darling what’s going on?’ 

‘It’s nothing.’

‘Hannah I know something is wrong. Come here.’ Lena said. 

‘It’s just that this could be our only Valentine’s day where we properly celebrate.’ 

‘What do you mean has something happened between you two?’

‘No but I’m scared that when she goes off to college she will meet someone else. Someone better.’ Hannah explained. 

‘Oh sweetheart. Ruby loves you so much. I want to say that you two will be together for the rest of your lives but life happens. I don’t think she is thinking about leaving you for someone else.’ 

‘It could happen.’

‘It could but don’t worry about things that could happen. I have never seen Ruby as happy as when she is with you.’ Lena told her daughter. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah. Did you know that I was the first person she came out to? She came to my office and told me that she had a crush on this girl in her class. I sat there and listened to her tell me about this  
girl. Then she told me how you kissed her the day after you met her at the park. She was so happy that day.’ 

‘I still can’t believe that my brother was her wingman.’

‘I still can’t believe the girl she was talking about was my daughter.’

‘Mom can I ask. Ruby used to call you and Jeju ‘Aunt Lena’ and ‘Aunt Kara’ . Why did she stop?’ Hannah asked.

‘Honestly I think she found it weird to call us that once we found out you are our daughter.’

‘I get it.’ 

‘Anyway you are going to have a great night and not worry about anything.’ Lena said to her. 

‘I will but I still have nothing to wear.’ Hannah replied.

‘You are going to wear what you originally planned and I have something that will go with it.’ Lena said as she got up. 

Lena went to her bedroom closet and found the belt she was looking for in a box in the back of the closet. She took the belt back to Hannah.

‘Wear this.’ Lena said as she handed it over to her daughter.

‘Jeju’s belt?’

‘It was the belt that she wore on our wedding day.’

Hannah looked over the belt. It was a slim light brown belt. Hannah noticed on the inside of the belt it had ‘stronger together’ stitched on it..

‘You and Ruby are stronger together.’

‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome darling. Now get ready it won’t be long until you need to leave.’ Lena said as she kissed Hannah on the top of her head. 

Hannah got up and went to the bathroom to shower. She then put her hair up into a high ponytail. She then got dressed. As Hannah put on the belt she smiled to herself. Hannah picked up the card and gift that she had got for Ruby and carried them downstairs. 

‘You look nice.’ Jeremiah said as he walked out of the kitchen.

‘Thank you.’ Hannah replied as she hugged her brother. 

‘You’re wearing my belt.’ Kara said.

Mom said I could wear it. It’s ok isn’t it?’ Hannah asked.

‘Of course it is. You do look really great.’

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Please, please stop growing up.’ Lena said as she walked out the living room and hugged Hannah.

‘I’ll try.’ Hannah replied as she laughed. 

‘Ok ground rules. You have to be back by midnight but no later than 12:30 and if you are going to be late message us. If you need us just call us. No drinking alcohol. I’m allowing you to drive one of my cars if you damage it any way you will have to find a way to pay for it.’ Lena told her. 

‘I know. You say this every time.’ 

‘Well, I'm just making sure. Now go and have an amazing time.’ Lena said as she hugged Hannah and gave her the car keys. 

‘Bye.’ Hannah said as she walked out the front door.

‘Bye sweetheart.’ Kara and Lena said at the same time. 

Lena and Kara watched their daughter get into the car and drive off. 

‘It’s moments like this that make me realise that she is almost an adult and not that scared 13 year old that came into my office.’ Lena said as she pulled her wife into a hug.

‘I know. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for her.’ Kara replied.

‘Mom. Mama what is for dinner?’ Jeremiah asked. 

‘We are going to order pizza.’ Lena told him.

‘Ok.’

‘Come here baby.’ Lena said. 

‘Yeah mom?’ Jeremiah asked as Lena picked him up.

‘I love you so much. no matter what you do in the future I will always love you. I am so proud of you.’ 

‘I love you mom and you mama.’ Jeremiah replied.

‘I love you so much my sweet boy.’ Kara said as she hugged her wife and son. 

Kara ordered the pizza whilst Lena set up the film. Jeremiah had recently seen the first Shrek film and asked to watch the second film. Who were Kara and Lena to decline their son in watching Shrek. Lena would never openly admit to liking Shrek but she does enjoy the first two movies. Kara joined them in the living room. Jeremiah sat in between his two mothers whilst Kara put her arm around the both of them. Krypto was stretched out by the couch. 30 minutes into the film the pizza arrived.

‘I’ll get it.’ Kara said as she got up and Lena paused the film.

Kara paid for the pizza whilst Lena got the plates. Lena placed a couple of slices of pizza onto everyone’s plates and they left the rest of the pizza on the coffee table. Kara pretty much ate a whole pizza to herself. Jeremiah could only eat a few slices and Lena ate half a pizza. They left the rest of the pizza in the kitchen for Hannah or Kara would eat it the next day. By the time the film was finished Jeremiah was almost asleep in Kara’s lap. 

‘Sweetheart, it’s time for bed.’ Kara said as she gently stroked his back.

‘No wanna stay here with you.’ He mumbled half asleep. 

‘I know you do but you're falling asleep. You will be more comfortable in bed. Who you do want to tuck you in?’ Kara asked. 

‘Both of you.’ Jeremiah told her. 

‘Of course darling.’ 

Kara picked him up and carried him upstairs. She helped him to put his pyjamas on and to brush his teeth. By the time they were done Lena was waiting for them in his bedroom.

‘Wanna cuddle with mommy.’ Jeremiah said as he reached over to her. 

Jeremiah rarely called Lena ‘mommy’. She thinks it’s because Hannah calls her ‘mom’ so he copies her. The only time Jeremiah calls her that is when he is ill or really tired.

‘Come here sweetie.’ Lena replied. 

Lena sat there on his bed and held her son. He rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his back. 

‘I love so much, never forget that. You will always be my little boy.’ 

Lena held him for a few minutes until he was pretty much asleep. She then laid him down and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and Kara did the same. Kara put the nightlight on  
before the two of them left the room.

‘We have the house to ourselves, I can think of a few things to do.’ Kara said as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

‘Or we could share a bath together and then go watch tv until our daughter comes home.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife. 

‘I like how you think.’ Kara said as she returned the kiss.

‘No funny business just in case Jeremiah wakes up.’

Kara just nodded as she led Lena to their bathroom. Kara ran the bath as Lena got undressed. A smirk formed as she watched Lena take off her shirt.

‘It’s not like it's anything you haven’t seen before.’ Lena said. 

‘You just get more beautiful every day.’ Kara told her.

‘Charmer and you are even more as stunning as you were the first time I met you.’ Lena said as she ran her hand across her wife’s abs. 

‘Come on the bath will be getting cold.’ Kara said as she got undressed as well.

‘Like that’s a problem considering you have heat vision.’ 

Kara got in the bath first and then Lena sat between her wife’s legs. As the two of them sat in the bath Kara would place kisses along Lena’s neck and jawline.

‘Kara I said no funny business.’ Lena said. 

‘What? I can’t show my wife how much I love her on Valentines day?’ Kara asked as she continued to kiss her wife.

‘Fine.’ Lena said breathlessly.

Once they got out of the bath they changed into their pyjamas. The two of them made their way downstairs to the living room. They laid on the couch. Lena laid with her head on Kara’s chest. By the time Hannah got home from her date the two of them were fast asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	12. Valentine's Day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Hannah spend Valentine's Day together. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

As Hannah pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Ruby’s house she couldn’t stop thinking about what her mom had said. She knew deep down that Ruby would never randomly leave her but she couldn’t stop overthinking. She wished that it had taken her longer to get to Ruby’s but she got there in just over five minutes. Hannah checked her hair in the rear view mirror before getting out. Hannah picked up the gift and card and walked towards the front door. She knocked on the door and Ruby answered. Ruby was wearing a light blue dress and she had curled her hair.

‘Wow you look amazing.’ Hannah said.

‘Well hello to you too.’ Ruby said as she grinned. 

‘Yes of course. Hello. You really do look amazing.’ Hannah replied. 

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Ruby said as she pulled Hannah in for a kiss.

‘Aw young love.’ Sam said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

‘Mom!’ Ruby said as she started to blush.

‘Hi Hannah.’

‘Hi Sam.’ 

‘Why don’t you come in and I’ll go hide upstairs.’ Sam said as she grinned and went upstairs. 

‘Thanks mom.’ Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. 

‘Sorry about her.’

‘She could be worse.’ 

‘That is true. Come on.’ Ruby said as she led Hannah to the living room.

‘Happy Valentine’s day.’ Hannah said as she pulled Ruby for a deep kiss now that they were alone.

‘Happy Valentine’s day.’ Ruby replied as she pulled away. 

The two of them exchanged their gifts to each other. Hannah had made Ruby a scrap book of their relationship over the years. As ruby looked through it tears formed in her eyes.

‘Do you not like it?’ Hannah asked when she noticed the tears.

‘I love it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you.’ Ruby said as she hugged Hannah. 

‘I love you so much.’ Hannah whispered in her ear.

‘I love you too.’ 

Ruby had gotten Hannah a bracelet with their initials engraved on it. 

‘I know Krpytonians uses bracelets instead of engagement rings. I’m not proposing but think of this as a promise bracelet. I know I’m going off to college soon. I want you to know that you are   
the person I want to spend my life with you.’ Ruby said as Hannah traced her finger along the engravings. 

‘I want to spend my life with you.’ Hannah replied.

‘Good.’ Ruby said as grinned and kissed Hannah again. 

‘Shall we go?’ Hannah asked.

‘Yeah let me go and fix my makeup and then we can go.’

Ruby went upstairs to fix her make up whilst Hannah waited for her by the front door. When Ruby came downstairs and put her jacket on.

‘Mom we’re going.’ Ruby shouted up the stairs.’

‘Ok. Enjoy yourselves and be back by midnight.’ Sam replied. 

‘I will.’ Ruby said as the two of them walked out of the door. 

Hannah opened the car door for Ruby as she got into the car.

‘Thank you.’ Ruby said she put on her seatbelt. 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

‘So Lena let you drive her Aston Martin.’ Ruby said. 

‘Yep and she will go full Luthor on me if I damage it.’ Hannah replied. 

‘She wouldn’t do that.’ 

‘Oh she would. You have no idea how much she loves this car. In a scale of how much she loves this car it goes me and Jeremiah then Jeju then this car and then everyone else.’ Hannah explained   
as she started the engine. 

‘Should I be upset that I come behind the car?’ Ruby asked.

‘Well so is Aunt Alex and the rest of the family so I wouldn’t be too upset.’ Hannah said as she reached over and held Ruby’s hand as she drove. 

Luckily Hannah was able to find a parking space near the restaurant. They walked hand in hand as they walked inside. Lena being Lena had made the reservation for them and already paid so Hannah and Ruby could order anything they wanted. Hannah tried to argue with her mom about her paying as she has saved up but Lena wouldn’t take no for an answer so Hannah gave up. Hannah gave her name and the waiter led them to the table. Their table was located next to the window and with the candle on the table created a romantic setting. The waiter handed them each a menu and took their drinks order. When the waiter returned with their drinks and they placed their order. Hannah ordered steak whilst Ruby ordered the salmon. They talked whilst they waited for their food to arrive. The restaurant was busy as it was Valentine’s day so Hannah was surprised that their food arrived quickly. Hannah knew that Lena had must had said something.

‘This is the best salmon I’ve ever had.’ Ruby said after a few bites.

‘This steak is so good as well.’ Hannah replied as Ruby laughed.

‘Why are you laughing?’ Hannah asked.

‘You have the same look on your face that Kara has when she food.’ Ruby explained as Hannah blushed. 

Once they finished their food the two of them ordered a slice of chocolate cake each. After the manager came over to ask if they have had a nice evening. He explained that Lena had ordered some desert for her and Kara so he gave Hannah the box for her to take home. As they left Hannah quickly put the box in car.

‘Do you want to walk along the beach?’ Hannah asked.

‘Sure.’ Ruby replied. 

They made their way to the seafront and made their way towards the pier. As they walked along Hannah noticed that Ruby started to shiver due to the cold so she took of her jacket and wrapped it around Ruby’s shoulders. 

‘Thank you.’ Ruby said as she pulled the jacket around her even more.

‘You’re welcome.’ Hannah replied as she kissed her. 

When they made it to the pier they sat on a bench and Hannah put her arm around Ruby as she rested her head on Hannah’s shoulder. The two of them were happy to sit there and watch the sea wash up onto the shore. When Hannah look at her phone she noticed that it was only 10pm which meant they still had two hours before they had to be home. 

‘I have a place I want to take you.’ Hannah said as she stood up and held out her hand.

‘Ok.’ Ruby replied as she stood up and took Hannah’s hand.

Once they got back to the car Hannah headed towards road where Kara took Hannah to talk so they could overlook the city. It didn’t take them to get there. Hannah parked the car. The view was stunning in the day but it was even more stunning at night time. The lights of the city created a calming feeling for Hannah. 

‘Wow this view if amazing.’ Ruby said. 

‘I know. Jeju brought me here one day every so often I will come and sit here and watch the city.’ Hannah explained. 

Hannah got out the car and got the emergency blanket out of the trunk.

‘Come on.’ Hannah said as she opened Ruby’s door.

The two of them sat on the hood of the car and Hannah laid the blanket over them. 

‘Lena will kill us if we damage the car.’ Ruby said. 

‘I’ve done this multiple times its fine.’ Hannah said as she kissed Ruby on the cheek.

The two of them sat looking over the city together just happy to be there with each other.

‘I was so worried about tonight.’ Hannah admitted.

‘Why?’ Ruby asked. 

‘I was worried that this would be the only Valentine’s day we would get to celebrate together since you are going to college. I convinced myself that that you are going to find someone better than me.’ Hannah explained. 

‘Babe you’re the person I want to be with. I’m not going to find someone better. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. I meant what I said earlier I do want to spend my life with you. I know we are turning 18 soon but I know you are the person I’m going to turn grey with.’ Ruby said as she leaned over and kissed Hannah.

‘I love you.’ Hannah said as she kissed Ruby back.

‘I love you so much.’

Ruby and Hannah laid there for another 30 minutes before they headed home. Hannah held Ruby’s hand as she drove back to Ruby’s. Hannah pulled Ruby in for a kiss before Ruby got out of the car. Hannah watched Ruby walk up the path to the house and made sure she got into the house safely. Hannah messaged her mom to say that she might be a few minutes late. Hannah drove home and parked the car in the garage. She got the desert from the back seat. She got her key from her coat pocket and opened the front door. Hannah noticed the light was still on in the living room. When she walked in she saw her parents cuddled up asleep on the couch. She placed the desert on the coffee table before going to the kitchen to get a drink. Hannah was eating some of the left over pizza when Kara walked in carrying the desert. 

‘The smell of the desert woke me up.’ Kara said as she opened the box.

‘It truly is an amazing skill you have.’ Hannah replied as she grinned. 

‘You’re just jealous.’ Kara said as she laughed. 

‘Oh I really am.’ 

‘How was tonight?’ Kara asked. 

‘It was great.’ Hannah told her.

‘Good. I’m guessing you had the most expensive thing on the menu?’

‘Obviously. Mom really shouldn’t have paid for it.’ 

‘I did the same on our first Valentine’s day.’ Kara told her. 

‘Have you ever paid for valentine’s day?’ Hannah asked.

‘Do you think she would let me.’

‘No I don’t think she would.’ 

‘She doesn’t take no for an answer.’ 

‘What are you two talking about?’ Lena asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

‘How you never let anyone pay for anything.’ Hannah said as ate another slice of pizza. 

‘Well what is the point of billionaire if I let other people pay for things.’ 

‘Well I appreciate it.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena. 

‘Oh come on. Not in front of the child.’ Hannah said as she turned around. 

‘So did you have a good evening?’ Lena asked. 

‘Yeah it was. It was really good.’

‘So did you panic for no reason?’ Lena asked.

‘Yeah I did.’ 

‘What. Why did you panic?’ Kara asked.

‘I got inside my head and Convinced myself that Ruby will find someone better when she’s at college.’

‘Aw you really are a Luthor-Danvers. Over thinking is what we do.’ Kara said as she pulled Kara in for a hug. 

‘Oh great.’ 

‘Get used to it kid, you’re in for a life of overthinking.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘She got you a bracelet?’ Kara asked when she noticed it on Hannah’s wrist.

‘Yeah she did. She knows what it means on Krypton but she wanted me to know that she wants to be with me.’ Hannah explained. 

Kara and Lena wrapped Hannah for a hug.

‘Just so you know, if you hurt Ruby I will go full Luthor?’

‘What she hurts me?’ Hannah asked.

‘I will go full Luthor.’

‘Understood.’ Hannah said as she laughed.

‘I’m so happy you have her.’ Lena said. 

‘I love you both.’ 

‘We love you too.’ Kara said as she hugged Hannah again.

Hannah finished off the left over pizza before heading up to bed. She placed the bracelet on the bedside table before checking her phone. She found a good night text from Ruby. Hannah sent one back before turning off the bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
